An au natural weekend
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Pinkie invites Sunset and Sci-Twi to a party at her house with the rest of her friends. The dress code: your bare skin! Sunset knows something is wrong with Sci-Twi but it isn't just the nakedness that bothers her. What could be so scary you couldn't tell your best friend and lifesaver about it? Adults only, contains nudity and lesbianism involving Rarijack, Rainbowpie and Sciset.
1. Chapter 1

**An au natural weekend: a My Little Pony Equestria Girls fanfic: chapter 1**

 **As a nudist, a Pegasister and a lesbian, I adore the idea of our mystically-inclined girls in the Mane 7 just stripping down and having cute naked fun at a slumber party! After the dark feeling of my other story, Woman in Gold, I wanted to do something silly and light-hearted with my favorite group of powerful girls**.

 **Takes place sometime after the end of Legends of Everfree, before the mini-series. School's officially out for summer and Pinkie has invited the mane 6 to her house for a slumber party while her family is away. No worries, no stresses and no clothes! Also, something's going on with Sci-Twi and Sunset…**

 **Note: this is rated M for lots of nudity, some lesbianism and sexual references, especially in future chapters with Rarijack, Sciset, and Rainbowpie pairings. Adult Bronies and Pegasisters only!**

 **Chapter 1: the invite/dress code**

The bell of Canterlot High echoed through the school walls at 3:30 on a regular Friday, signaling the end of the school semester for all inside its walls. The whole school was filled with the sound of teachers packing up and heading to their cars, kids laughing and celebrating the beginning of summer, cars driving off and custodians and janitors coming out to clean up the school's halls after five months of use. The familiar floods of teenagers washed through the halls and out the doors, eager to spend the next three months goofing off, hanging out, and trying to get summer jobs. Sunset Shimmer was one of the last out of the school, following Twilight Sparkle as the lovely lavender girl exited the school. She couldn't believe just how much the 'real' Twilight differed from the Twilight of the human realm, with the Twilight of Equestria being a pony Princess who had the strength, the intellect and fortitude to combat anything and the human version being slightly more timid and shy. Sunset reached out to hold her hand, feeling her fingers shiver slightly.

"Hey." She said as she gently squeezed the purple fingers beneath her own. "Twilight, is something wrong?"

The human Twilight, or Sci-Twi, as she knew her, slowly turned towards her and smiled nervously.

"No, I'm feeling fine." She said, squeezing Sunset's hand back. "Thanks for asking, but I'm just tired."

"I'd imagine so!" Sunset laughed, hugging her friend closer as her own bacon-colored hair intertwined with her friend's own purple and pink hair. "You did an amazing job at that last chemistry final!"

Sunset pulled back and held her friend's hands before hugging her again, making Twilight blush again.

"It was nothing, really…" Sci-Twi said, adjusting her glasses nervously.

"And you didn't even have to use your notes once! You're a genius!"

Sci-Twi blushed, adjusting her glasses again as her eyes appeared to darken.

"Um…thank you!" she said as she rested her head on Sunset's shoulder.

"Twilight, are you **sure** everything is fine?" Sunset asked as she pulled back, holding Twilight by her shoulders. "Is something bothering you?"

She could see the hidden worry in Twilight's eyes, almost hidden by her big, cute glasses that always reminded Sunset of Velma from the goofy human cartoon Scooby-Doo. Something was bothering her friend and she was determined to find out.

"Something is bothering you, please tell me." Sunset said as she brushed the hair from Twilight's eyes, looking into them. They were deep and large, with adorably-big purple pupils. "We're friends, I'll help in any way I can. Please tell me what's wrong?"

Sci-Twi took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Well, I-"

"TWILIGHT, SUNSET!"

"GAH!"

Both girls jumped in shock, with Sci-Twi bouncing into Sunset's arms as the bacon-haired girl held her tight, turning towards the source of the hyperactive shouting. Pinkie Pie had followed them and bounced out from behind the empty block of limestone that used to hold a large statue of a horse.

" _ **Why don't the cheapskates at this school just fix the damn thing, rip out the block or at least clean it up a little?"**_ Sunset thought.

The block had sat empty since Sci-Twi's rampage as Midnight Sparkle a few months back and had been in a state of disrepair ever since, an ugly block of stone serving as an empty reminder of Sunset's time as a bully in her early years at the school.

"Pinkie, you scared us!" Sunset yelled, placing a hand over her pounding heart as she gently placed Twilight on the ground. She noticed the purple-skinned girl was holding onto her particularly tight, even brushing her fingers against her own as they let go, but brushed it off as she turned to Pinkie Pie.

"What did you scream like that for?" Twilight said, adjusting her backpack. The bag had fallen off when she jumped, and one of the straps slipped off her left shoulder.

"Because screaming can be pretty fun!" Pinkie said with a smile, screaming again to make her point as both girls covered their ears and winced. "But I have something to ask you two."

"What?" both girls asked in unison, with Sunset giggling and Twilight blushing and turning away.

"Weeellll…" Pinkie said, stretching out the word. She reached into her large, fluffy hair and pulled out two comically large envelopes the same width of a cross-sections book. "…you girls are both invited to a slumber party at my place!"

"Oh my gosh Pinkie, thanks!" Sci-Twi said as she unfolded the envelope. The invitation was a comical pop-up book-style envelope where the words folded out accordion-style.

"I figured two of my bestest friends would want to come to a big, relaxing, girls-only, end-of-the-school-semester party!" Pinkie said as she bounced up and down, her hair moving with every bounce. "You girls have been working so hard I figured you were all worn out, and if you're all worn out then you're likely stressed and if you're stressed than you're probably all tired and ready to relax and that's when I went *GAASSPP*, because I knew that my bestest friends shouldn't be all worn out and stressed so I threw one big relaxing end-of-the-school-year party!"

"Pinkie, calm down!" Sunset said with a giggle, placing both hands on her friend's shoulder. "Take a deep breath and finish."

Pinkie breathed in long and hard, making her head expand like a balloon as she slowly floated upwards like a hot-air balloon Sci-Twi adopted a confused look and turned to Sunset, who just smiled at her and shrugged. Pinkie let out the air and slowly landed on the ground, turning all limp and relaxed.

"Sorry about that!" She said as she slumped slightly like a deflated balloon. "Anyway, the party starts tonight at my place! The rest of my family is out of town visiting our relatives and I'm mostly taking care of the rock farm and Gummy, so I thought this might be a good time for all of best friends to become…closer best friends!"

"Pinkie, what's this mean?" Sci-Twi asked nervously as she adjusted her glasses and pointed to a note on the side of the invitation. The note read _**Dress code: au natural.**_

"Oh, that!" Pinkie said with a giggle. "I thought since we're all such good friends, we'd spend the whole party in nothing but our natural clothes!"

Sunset started laughing at the idea, hugging Pinkie and turning back to Sci-Twi, who had turned red and was twisting her hair nervously in her fingers.

"Well, I can see why it's girls-only at least!" she giggled, trying to get Twilight to join in.

When she didn't, Sunset felt even more curious than before as to why her best friend was so nervous. The two of them had gone through a lot since they first met a year ago at the Friendship Games, and they had become very close friends since then. So much so that they were like sisters. Princess Twilight in Equestria was a good friend, but she was always away for so long that she hardly got the time to talk to her in person.

"Twilight?" she asked, looking into her best friend's large eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Sci-Twi said, blushing as she held the invitation over her chest. "It sounds like a pretty funny idea, Pinkie."

"Yeah, I figured since its all-girls anyway, and Sunset spends pretty much all of the time she's not in school nude-"

"Wait, you do?" Twilight said with a redder blush than before.

Sunset giggled and put a hand over her mouth, feeling the elation after a difficult day at school.

"Well, yeah." She said with a smirk. "Back in Equestria we didn't have any nudity taboos, mostly because we're all covered in fur anyway. So whenever I was at home, I'd just relax by stripping down and spending the rest of the day naked."

Twilight turned the same reddish color as Sunset's highlights.

"It's going to be fun!" Pinkie said as she bounced down the sidewalk. "See you girls tonight! I've got some activities planned!"

Sunset giggled as she watched Pinkie bounce away, hugging Sci-Twi close.

"Well, at least it sounds like some fun!" she said.

"Yeah…fun…" Twilight said as she nervously adjusted her glasses.

"Twilight, I know something is wrong." Sunset said as she held her hands. "Are you scared of being naked? Because if you are I can under-"

"No! That's not it." Sci-Twi insisted. "I've just…got a lot to think about. I'll see you tonight at Pinkie's!"

She took off before Sunset could protest, disappearing down the sidewalk. Sunset wondered what was bothering her friend. She had just aced her last exam of the semester and had a fun night planned. Was she afraid of being naked? That could be it, but she would have just said so.

" _ **What's wrong, Twily?"**_ Sunset thought, using the cute nickname her brother Shining Armor would sometimes use. _**"What are you hiding from us?"**_

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2: tensions rising

**An au natural weekend: chapter 2: tensions rising**

 **Nudity ahead, adults only please.**

Sunset waved to Sci-Twi as the nervous-looking purple girl wearing a bulging backpack and goggles along with her usual shirt and skirt walked down to her motorcycle she usually drove, which was loaded up with some bags slung on the sides. Sunset was wearing nothing but a skintight biker's suit and undergarments. The girls didn't have to pack much, since they were going to be naked 24/7 for the next two days, but they did have to pack clothes to wear when they left, their toothbrushes and other hygienic products, fresh bras and panties that they could wear under their clothes they were wearing now, and a few other items for the party.

"Okay Twilight, are you all packed?" Sunset asked, smiling to try and alleviate her best friend's nervousness as she adjusted her own backpack. It had kept hitting the back of her motorcycle helmet, and it was slightly annoying.

"Sure, I'm all ready to go." Sci-Twi said as she climbed onto the motorcycle, settling herself into place. She had switched to goggles and a helmet and packed her glasses into her backpack so that they wouldn't get lost or broken, and she squinted slightly.

"Great job, Twily. Now hold on tight!" Sunset said as she felt Twilight's hands wrap around her waist. She could have sworn she felt her hands shaking nervously, remembering how scared Twilight had looked the other day. She thought about asking her what was wrong, but figured it would yield the same result as yesterday. She shrugged it off. It was summer and they were off to alleviate their worries by stripping down and partying like there was no tomorrow after months of studying and stressing.

"Okay, hold on tight for the speed bumps!" Sunset said as she turned down onto Euclid Avenue, a street known for its deep speed bumps that was usually avoided by the girls.

"Oh lord, not Euclid Avenue!" yelled Sci-Twi, the speed bumps making her almost fly off the seat as she yelped with every bounce.

She squeezed Sunset so tightly the bacon-haired girl was certain she would not be able to breathe. Luckily the road wasn't very long, seeing as it was a shortcut to Pinkie's house. The downside was the annoyingly-large speed bumps, which always made any vehicles buck up and down like broncos. Sunset, having been a pony herself, could get used to the bumps easily since she was used to bumps and divots in the dirt roads in Equestria, but Twilight of this realm always hated the high bumps. Soon, they had driven up the road to Pinkie's house, driving up the front driveway and parking next to the garage.

"Okay, we're here!" Sunset choked out as Twilight finally let go, allowing the golden-skinned girl to take a deep gulp of air. "Whoa, you really don't like those bumps, do you?" she teased, pulling off her helmet and shaking her long hair.

Sci-Twi blushed suddenly, confusing Sunset as she flipped up the kickstand of her motorcycle and stuck the keys in her pocket. She picked up the bags and started to the door, looking off-balance.

"Here, I can help you with those." Sunset said as she held out a hand, brushing against Twilight's bare hand as she did so. Twilight blushed again, smiling and slinging the other bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks, Sunset." She said as she walked up to the front door of Pinkie's house. "What do you think the girls are up to right now?"

"Knowing them, it could be anything." Sunset giggled as she knocked on the door. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Sci-Twi traced a circle on the ground with her toe.

"Well, I just-"

"There you girls are!"

"GAH!"

Twilight and Sunset bounced into the air again as Pinkie Pie showed up in a fluffy bathrobe, bouncing up and down in excitement. It was evident she was wearing nothing else but the robe, and both girls tried not to stare at Pinkie's large bosom that bounced slightly whenever she jumped, which was once every two seconds as usual.

"We're setting up for a nice weekend of fun, games and cuddles in nothing but our skin! Aren't you excited? Are you girls ready?"

"Yep, we're…ready!" said Sunset, squeezing Sci-Twi's hand. "Come on Twilight, let's go."

Sunset felt curious as to why Twilight's hands were so shaky. They felt clammy and cold, as if the adorable nerdy girl had been holding them in a freezer. The two girls walked into the main room of Pinkie's house, walking through the kitchen. Sunset couldn't help but remember the 'prime reality' Twilight had really become friends with her in that very kitchen when the two of them woke up in the middle of the night during the incident with the Dazzlings, bonding over their shared anxieties. Sunset hoped Sci-Twi would become as good a friend as Twilight, but didn't want to replace either girl in her social life.

"Okay girls, clothes off!" Pinkie said with a giggle as she cast off her own robe, walking naked through the living room.

Sci-Twi blushed as she saw the four other members of their little group, all of them totally naked. That is, except for Rainbow Dash, who had her hands over her small breasts.

"Dashie, it's just us girls here! Don't be shy!" Pinkie said with a teasing giggle. "Unless you're scared…?"

"Fine…" Dash said as she lowered her arms. "…and I'm not scared, just a little more aware of my bra size compared to yours."

"Rainbow, darling! No one is judging you!" Rarity said as she sat on a couch, naked as the rest of the girls present. "I would think that if anyone, Fluttershy would be nervous."

"Are you kidding me, sugarcube?" Applejack said with a giggle as she shook her long braid, her bare skin feeling nice in the warm air as she sat next to Rarity. "She's got a bosom the size of two melons in harvest season! Come to think of it, where is she?"

"SHE'S GONE!" Pinkie gasped, jumping slightly as she slapped both palms to her face, suddenly looking to the right. "Oh wait, there she is!"

A nervous face surrounded by pink hair turned to the 6 naked girls present, poking out from behind a large, potted bamboo plant.

"Come on out, Fluttershy! There's nothing to worry about!" Pinkie said as she bounced up and down, her unsupported breasts bouncing with her.

"Um…okay…if you say so." Fluttershy said as she walked out from behind the plant. "Please…don't laugh."

She walked out into full view, her eyes screwed shut as she stood before her 6 friends and tensed to her limit. Her breasts were very sizable, Sunset noticed, and her skin was very soft and healthy. Her long pink hair fell into her eyes as she used some of it obscure her rosy nipples, holding one arm over her chest as her other arm covered the triangle between her legs.

"Fluttershy, there's no need to be so frightened. We're all girls here and no one will judge you." Sunset said as she held both of Fluttershy's hands in her own. "Just relax."

Fluttershy opened her eyes and took a deep, calming breath, her large firm breasts shuddering.

"Like this." Sunset said as she pressed her hand to her own left breast, taking a deep breath. She then let the breath out and cast the hand off of her chest, as if to cast the tension off of her body. It was a calming technique that Princess Twilight had taught her once, one that she had learned from Princess Cadence shortly after the events of the Fall Formal fiasco.

"Um…okay." Fluttershy said as she imitated Sunset, keeping her eyes shut tight. It took the pink-haired girl over 7 deep breaths to finally relax in her naked state, but when she finally did, she slumped down into a chair and heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Sunset."

"All right girls, let's play some games!" Pinkie said as she bounced into the air, throwing handfuls of confetti everywhere and making tiny explosions occur as the other girls jumped in shock.

"PINKIE!" yelled Rainbow Dash, who had been standing right next to her pink-haired friend. "Seriously?"

The confetti had gotten into Rainbow Dash's face, covering it in frosting and sugar from the explosions. Although every girl present was entirely naked, rainbow dash wore the soot on her powder-blue flesh, looing annoyed.

"What?" pinkie asked with a giggle, rubbing a finger-full of frosting from her friend's cheek.

"You've got to warn a girl when you do that!" Dash said, laughing out loud as she grabbed Pinkie around the waist and playfully tickled her, making her giggle. "That's for getting smoke and confetti in my mouth!"

Sunset giggled again, holding Sci-Twi around the waist as she felt a shudder underneath her fingers. She looked over at her friend, who wore nothing but her glasses, and wondered what was wrong. She promised herself she would find out, even if it took all night.

"Okay, who's up for truth or dare?" Rainbow Dash said as she brushed confetti out of her ears. The girls around her shouted their agreement as the energy around them felt more relaxed. Sunset held Sci-Twi firmly from behind, hugging her tightly in a friendly hug as she felt her purple-skinned friend tense up, her glasses fogging up from how hard she breathed.

" _ **Something's bothering you, Twilight."**_ Sunset thought as the crowd of naked girls formed a tight circle. _**"And I'm going to find out what it is. As your friend, I will make sure you are comfortable, I promise that."**_

She laughed with Twilight as Applejack cleared her throat to begin the game. She felt Sci-Twi tense as she rested her head on her shoulder. Sunset considered using her abilities she had gained at Camp Everfree to read her mind, but rejected the idea because it would violate Twilight's privacy. She promised she would find another way to find out what was bothering her friend.

" _ **I promise, I'll make you feel comfortable. No matter what it takes."**_

Sunset held Twilight as Applejack began to think of something to either ask her friends to do to humiliate them or interrogate them with, hoping that when it came to her turn, Sci-Twi would have an answer. __

**Ooh, the tension between Sunset and Sci-Twi is really heating up! Next we see the girls playing "Truth or Dare" while totally in the buff, a lezzy fantasy I have had for years. Any TBBT fans get my "Euclid Alternative" reference with the speed bumps?**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth or dare?

**An au natural weekend: chapter 3: truth or dare**

Applejack knew all of her friends very well, even more so since they all sat before her in nothing but their flesh. She didn't so much mind being naked, as long as the company was of her own sex, so she was one of the most comfortable of the girls next to Sunset Shimmer, who was practically a natural nudist herself. This was the problem that arose when she considered who to ask a truth from or challenge a dare to. Applejack knew Pinkie Pie was a nudist herself whenever she was home, and nothing much would embarrass her, so challenging her to a dare was more or less fruitless. Then, she looked over to her right and knew exactly what to do next. This could be fun.

"Rarity!" she said, pointing to her purple-haired friend. Rarity placed a hand upon her bosom as if to ask "who, me?" and looked nervous. "Truth or dare?"

Rarity considered this, knowing how much her friend knew about her already. There were certain things she did not want her friends to know about her, and Applejack would likely choose something humiliating for a dare. She was stuck.

"Um…dare!" she said, goosebumps appearing on her bare flesh.

"I dare you…to kiss me." Applejack said with a grin.

The girls all either gasped or laughed, unaware their cowgirl friend was so sexually inclined to members of her own sex. Applejack smirked and adjusted her hat, the only article of clothing she currently wore, looking into Rarity's eyes.

"Oh, and I forgot. The rules are if you can't do a dare or tell the truth, you get a demerit." Twilight said, adjusting her glasses, also the only article of clothing the girl was allowed to wear since she was almost blind without them. "Three demerits and you lose."

Applejack snickered as she expected Rarity to give up, turning to the other girls and smiling. Suddenly, a pair of familiar, soft hands grabbed the naked cowgirl and spun her around, turning her to face Rarity. The pale fashionista then pulled Applejack close and kissed her, tipping her over her arm and making her blush as their lips were pressed tightly against each other's.

"Wow. That is…more than I expected." Rainbow Dash said as she sat on the couch, raising an eyebrow as Rarity and Applejack kept their lips pressed against each other, with Rarity's knees giving out as she collapsed to the ground. "Come on you two, are you at least going to come up for air?"

Rarity finally let go of Applejack as her friend fell flat on her back with a sigh. She then blushed dark red in realization of what she just did, shrinking down in nervousness. The naked cowgirl pulled herself back onto the couch with a look of utter bedazzlement on her face and hugged Rarity close, making her blush even harder.

"Applejack, darling…!" she said, shivering as she felt her farmer friend's hands touching her bare back. "Your hands are freezing! And please don't do that again here!"

There was a long silence as the rest of the Mane 7 stared in stunned silence, blinking.

"Wow that was hot!" Rainbow Dash said with a laugh as she slapped her knee. "Should we leave you two alone for a while?"

"Rainbow!" yelled Rarity, blushing even harder.

Dash just rolled over on her back and held her sides, laughing uproariously as if it was the funniest thing she had ever seen in her life. Sunset cleared her throat as she noticed Applejack giving Rainbow Dash a glare as she consoled her obviously humiliated friend.

"Um, the rules are, if you complete your dare or tell your truth you get to challenge somebody else." She said, hugging Twilight from the side. "So Applejack, your turn!"

Again she noticed her friend shivering as she touched her. Behind those glasses, she could see nervousness and…was that fear? She worried, wondering what could be bothering Twilight so much. She seemed to be pretty comfortable naked in the presence of other girls, so that wasn't it. Sunset was so tempted to read her mind with her touch, but kept herself from it. She wanted to leave her friend some privacy.

"All right Rainbow, since you seem so into this here game, I've got an idea for you." Applejack said with a grin as she hugged Rarity to calm her nervous friend. "I dare you…to use your super-speed and run through the whole town!"

The girls gasped, with Rarity giggling at the thought of Dash humiliating herself like that.

"Dammit, Applejack!" Rainbow yelled as she blushed darker than the shade of red in her hair. The blue-skinned girl kicked the door open and sped out in a flash of rainbow trail, disappearing for exactly one minute. Then, a rainbow streak flashed again, turning into Rainbow Dash, now out of breath and completely covered in sweat.

"There, you happy now?" she said as she blushed again. "I'm pretty sure at least one cop and a sewage-worker saw me! I practically tripped over the damn manhole when it popped up!"

"D'aaaw! You're so brave, Dashie!" Pinkie yelled as she ran forward and glomped Rainbow Dash from behind, knocking her over and landing in a heap on the ground. Rainbow Dash blushed and climbed to her feet as Pinkie kept holding her friend tightly around the waist.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Dash said as she tried to pry Pinkie's hands off of her waist. "Fluttershy, truth or dare?"

Fluttershy blushed and thought for a moment. She didn't like the idea of doing anything Dash would dare her to do.

"Um…truth." She said as she covered her large, firm breasts with her soft hands.

"Do you…own a dildo?" Rainbow said with a smirk.

Fluttershy turned redder than ketchup.

"Um…yes…" she squeaked, hiding behind her long pink hair.

Sunset's eyes bugged out at this. It surprised her that Fluttershy, the shyest, least outgoing of her friends, owned such a thing. Of course, there were similar devices in Equestria that mares used for pleasure, but usually they were built with straps to hold onto a mare's body to use on her partner. Humans also had these, but the sort without the straps were more commonly used.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that." Twilight said as she patted Fluttershy on the back. "You know we all get those urges. It's a response to the body's hormones and cravings for-"

"Okay, that's enough." Rainbow said as she rolled her eyes. "Fluttershy, your turn."

"Um…Rarity." Fluttershy said, hiding behind her pink hair. "Truth or…dare?"

Rarity perked up, looking over at the butter-yellow girl next to her. She wasn't sure either way. Fluttershy was so innocent she was sure either way would be safe.

"Truth, darling. And don't be shy, that's my job right now." She said as she leaned into Applejack, her firm breasts pressing into her friend's chest.

"Have you ever…um…gone commando?" Fluttershy asked.

Now it was Rarity's turn to blush.

"Well, darling…there are those occasions where a girl likes to let her ladyparts breathe." She said, looking around the room as everyone looked at her. "That is to say, yes, I have."

"Wow, that's braver than I could be." Twilight said as she blushed darker. "I can't even go one day without a bra without feeling kind of self-conscious."

Applejack hugged Rarity closer as an air of relaxation set over the seven naked girls present. Pinkie's house was surprisingly quiet as the girls looked around each other, with Sunset clearing her throat to ease into another conversation.

"Okay, Rarity, it's your turn." She said, brushing her bacon-colored hair out of her eyes. "Who do you want to ask?"

"Pinkie pie!" Rarity said with a grin. "Truth or dare?"

Pinkie perked up immediately.

"Ooh, I think I'll do dare!" she said, jumping up and down and making her sizable breasts bounce with every jump. "Ooh, I'm so nervouscited!"

"I dare you…" Rarity said as she thought for a moment. "…to…"

It was tricky to come up with something that could actually embarrass Pinkie Pie, so Rarity had to think for several minutes before she came up with something.

"…to…be handcuffed to Rainbow Dash for the entire night, while wearing a strap-on!"

The girls all gasped, with Pinkie's gasp lasting at least 5 minutes.

"Whoa, hold on there, Rar-" Rainbow Dash Started to say.

"CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!" Pinkie screeched as she turned into a blur of pink.

She then disappeared, reappearing with a pair of handcuffs and a strap-on dildo attached to her crotch. She then immediately snapped the handcuffs to Rainbow's wrist and her own and started hugging her, the dildo rubbing up against her friend's hips.

"Rarity! Why did you do that?"

"Because you humiliated me earlier with Applejack! No offense, darling."

"None taken, Sugarcube." Applejack said as she kissed Rarity on cheek, making her blush.

"All right, now it's my turn to choose." Rainbow Dash said as she tried to pull Pinkie off of her, the action being very difficult to perform when she was handcuffed to her.

She looked around the room and turned to Twilight, who was shyly looking down at the ground.

"Twilight!"

Twilight blushed.

"Yes, R-Rainbow?" she asked.

"Truth or dare?" Rainbow asked with a grin.

Twilight adjusted her glasses for a moment and gulped.

"Truth…?" she said nervously.

"Are you in love with Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow asked as she finally gave in to being hugged by Pinkie Pie, who practically glomped her and knocked them both to the ground, the dildo coming uncomfortably close to her nether regions.

The girls all gasped, turning to Sci-Twi as she covered her face in her hair.

"Well?" Rainbow asked as she smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Sunset blinked in surprise, turning to her purple-skinned friend. Twilight turned and tried to leave for the kitchen.

"I think…I'll get some snacks!" she said as she nervously left, her bare body outlined by the light from Pinkie's kitchen. Sunset reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back with a laugh.

"Twilight, there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's only a game-!"

Suddenly, Sunset's eyes glowed white and she drifted into Twilight's mind, sensing and feeling everything her friend did…

" _ **I can't help it…I can't stop thinking about her."**_ _The image of Twilight said to Spike as he climbed onto the bed._ _**"But I'm scared…I'm ashamed of myself for feeling like this but it feels so right. I just don't want to ruin our friendship!"**_ _twilight curled up on the bed and snuggled Spike as he pawed her gently._

" _ **Don't worry about it, just try and break it to her slowly."**_ _Spike had said to her._ _ **"And if she doesn't feel the same way, you two can still be friends. Besides, Timber Spruce seems to like you, too."**_

" _ **And that's the thing, I find myself…craving…both of them!"**_ _Twilight had said, her large purple eyes filled with tears._ _ **"But I'm stuck between them and even though Timber Spruce is about three years older than me, I still like him. But I worry that every time I see Sunset, I'll keep wishing I could hold her and…kiss her…and…and…"**_

 _Twilight then burst into sobbing tears, curling into a tight ball on the bed and hugged Spike as tight as she could, her tears soaking her pillowcase._

" _ **What if I get sent to one of those camps for lesbians and bisexuals? Those camps where they force you to take apo-morphine and…spray you with water…and…force you to…touch…people of the opposite sex…until you can't be a lesbian anymore?"**_

" _ **Twilight, no one will do that to you!"**_ _Spike had said, snuggling into Twilight's arms._

" _ **Maybe no one**_ _ **I**_ _ **know, but what if someone**_ _ **else**_ _ **hears? Someone at school tells someone else…and I get taken away?"**_ _she hugged Spike closer and sobbed uncontrollably._ _ **"I don't want to risk it! Please don't tell anyone, I don't want my friends to know…"**_ __ __

Sunset pulled back and blinked, blushing as fiercely as Twilight now was. She looked into Twilight's purple eyes, which were wide and frightened. Her friend's heart was pounding like a drum as tears streamed from behind her large glasses.

"Twilight, I-" Sunset started to say.

"I'm going to bed." Twilight said as she turned around and walked away, her nude purple body disappearing into the bedroom she was going to share with Sunset.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the six remaining girls stood still, looking at the bedroom door.

"What's wrong with her?" Rainbow Dash asked as she turned back to Pinkie Pie, who was still wearing the strap-on.

"Well girls, I guess that's all for tonight." Sunset said as she looked at the clock.

It was pretty late, around 1:45. The street lamps were the only light outside as the girls split off, with Rarity and Applejack walking down the hall arm in arm and Pinkie and Rainbow Dash bouncing in step with each other as they entered the bedroom they were sharing and started brushing their teeth. Fluttershy slowly walked towards her room and turned to Twilight and Sunset's room as Sunset knocked on the door.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm fine." Sci-Twi responded through the door.

"May I come in?" Sunset asked as she knocked.

"Sure, it's our room anyway." Sci-Twi said, her voice sounding very small.

Sunset turned to open the door before Pinkie tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sunset? Maybe don't go too quickly with this." She said as she looked into Sunset's eyes. "Take it slowly with her and try and make her feel better and give her hugs and kisses and wrap her up in blankets until she looks like an adorable little cocoon and then sing to her-"

"Pinkie, I'm losing my buzz here!" rainbow Dash's voice came from the room, sounding rather sultry.

"Coming Dashie!" Pinkie said as she quickly whispered to Sunset. "Just talk to her."

Sunset stood naked and alone in the hallway, remembering when she first heard about 'conversion therapy'. It was a barbaric practice by Equestrian standards, and had not been practiced in several millennium. In the distant past it had been used sometimes among the original pony tribes, but it had resulted in nothing but mental illness and suicides. As such, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had ordered it to be outlawed over 5,000 years ago when they first started their reign as leaders of Equestria. Same-sex pony marriage had been legal in Equestria ever since, and had become so commonplace that roughly 1 in 10 marriages in Equestria were to a gay or lesbian couple. Sunset took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Twilight?" Sunset called again as she opened the door. "Are you okay?"

Her orange skin shone in the dim light as Twilight walked forward, her large eyes were red behind her glasses and her face was tearstained. She had been brushing her teeth, and she smelled like sweet mint.

"S-Sunset, I'm sorry I j-just left, I-"

Sunset just wrapped her arms around Sci-Twi and hugged her close, their bare bodies feeling soft and warm against each other.

"Twilight, I would never do anything to hurt you, and I will never let anyone else hurt you." she said as she gently kissed Twilight's ears, making her squirm. "And if you are gay or bisexual, it doesn't matter. You're my friend and I would never reject you or make you feel ashamed of who you are and what you feel and none of our friends will, either."

Twilight pulled off her glasses and wiped her large purple eyes with her hands, hugging Sunset again.

"Now, let's go to bed." Sunset said as she held Sci-Twi's hand, pulling her into the bedroom. "I'll be right there with you as soon as I brush my teeth. Just wait for me and I'll protect you from your fears tonight."

Twilight started crying again, her tears flooding from her eyes as Sunset held her close.

"You're my friend, and I'll always love you." she said as she kissed her, gently turning her towards the bedroom. "Now try and relax, I'll be right there."

Sunset quickly brushed her teeth in the adjoining bathroom, entering the bedroom they were sharing and taking note of Twilight's body language. She was sprawled out on the bed facedown and shaking with sobs, her arms hugging herself as if she were wearing an invisible straightjacket. Her glasses were laying on the bedside table, the lenses wet with tears.

"Twilight, don't cry. I'm right here." She said as she climbed onto the bed, her orange flesh a perfect complement to Sci-Twi's lavender skin tone. "I'll hold you all night long if that's what it takes."

"You p-promise?" Twilight said as she wiped tears from her large eyes.

"I promise." Sunset said as she wrapped her arms around Twilight, feeling her bare flesh against her friend's.

"Sunset?" Sci-Twi said as she held her hands on her own. "Thank you for being a listening ear."

"You're welcome." Sunset said as she kissed her. "And if you really want to…experiment…a little, or if you just need someone to talk to, just wake me and ask. I'm right here."

The two girls snuggled closer, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms. Sunset's heartbeat synchronized with Twilight's. Pretty soon, the two girls were in a deep slumber.

" _ **That's my girl."**_ Sunset thought as she gently kissed Twilight's ears.

She would help Twilight come to grips with her sexuality, and her friends undoubtedly would help. She knew that. The question was, would Twilight accept herself for who she was?

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll chase off your nightmare

**An au natural weekend: chapter 4: I'll chase away your nightmares**

 **Trigger warning: this first part contains conversion therapy and can get pretty depressing. It's based off of one of my worst fears as a gay girl, and I sobbed writing this. Steamy, graphic lesbian sexytime ahead, adults only.**

" _ **More Apo-morphine!"**_ _The nurses in the white dresses shouted to a doctor, who then twisted a knob in a sickeningly-pure white hospital room._ _ **"Don't worry, my dear. We'll get those nasty feelings out of your head soon enough."**_

 _Sci-Twi's eyes fluttered open, horrified to see where she was. She was strapped down to a chair and wearing nothing but her glasses and a hospital gown with no underwear, with an I.V. in her arm. The gown was soaked in her own vomit, expelled from her body over a period of 7 hours. She sobbed behind her huge glasses and shivered as she struggled against the straps that held her immobile._

" _ **Please, no more!"**_ _she sobbed as more of the horrible drug went into her bloodstream, making her feel absolutely nauseous._

 _Images of naked women posing in sexual positions were shuffled past on a projector, with Sci-Twi's eyes forced wide open and her head held tightly by a gigantic vise so she couldn't turn away. She felt her frightened heart pounding through her chest, and wished she could look away._

" _ **I want to go home!"**_ _Sci-Twi moaned as she retched at the sight of several nude girls staring out from the projected image at her._ _ **"Please, don't make feel-"**_

 _Her stomach lurched and she felt the bile bubbling up through her gullet, choking her for only a moment before she spewed the contents of her stomach all over her lap and the floor in front of her._

" _ **Response to Apo-morphine is normal."**_ _Said one of the nurses as she wrote something on a clipboard._ _ **"Switch her to the conversion art of the therapy."**_

 _Sci-Twi was unbound from the chair and led into a small, adjoining room with only a metal chair. The door was bolted shut and a blue-skinned young man wearing only a robe turned around. Sci-Twi blushed as the doctor made her sit down on the chair._

" _ **You've responded very well to the aversion therapy treatment."**_ _He said, motioning for the teenager to come forth._ _ **"This is Moonstone, he'll be helping with the conversion part."**_

" _ **H-Hello…"**_ _Sci-Twi said as the doctor pulled off Moonstone's robe, revealing his body to her._

 _Sci-Twi blushed and looked away as the young man's nude body became visible to her, making her feel even more uncomfortable._

" _ **A-Are you going t-to make him t-touch me?"**_ _she sobbed._ _ **"I d-don't feel a-anything from M-Moonstone's body. P-Please don't make him t-touch me…"**_

" _ **No Miss Twilight,**_ _ **you**_ _ **are going to touch**_ _ **yourself.**_ _ **"**_ _The doctor specified._ _ **"Go ahead, don't be shy."**_

 _Sci-Twi sobbed and shuddered, her right hand slowly reaching into her gown. She plunged her fingers into her womanhood and gently stroked in and out. As sick as it felt, she was feeling pleasure from seeing him naked._

" _ **Now place your left hand on his genitalia."**_ _The doctor said, motioning to Sci-Twi._

 _Twilight shuddered and took a deep breath before continuing with her disgusting task. She felt the squishy genitals beneath her hand and felt a wave of bile riding up her throat. She dry-heaved before spewing bits of the small amount of food she was allowed to eat everywhere._

" _ **Patient is failing the procedure."**_ _Said one of the doctors._ _ **"Try the aversion therapy again."**_

 _Sci-Twi saw the doctors pulling out a water hose and holding up a full-size photo of a naked woman, which made her blush as it came into view._

" _ **Monitors show arousal, proceed with aversion technique.**_

 _The doctors blasted Sci-Twi with the hose, the ice-cold water shocking the poor girl as it soaked into her clothing and made her heart skip several beats. She felt absolute fear when she felt the arousal, as the doctors walked forth with a woman holding a cattle prod…_

" _ **No! Don't do that!"**_ _Sci-Twi screamed, backing up into a corner as the doctors blasted her with water again._ _ **"I'm not going to-BLAAAAUUUGH!"**_

 _A blast of frigid water caught Twilight right in the mouth and continued down her body, making her shake in cold and terror. The woman with the cattle prod held a picture of a naked girl in front of her eyes. Sci-Twi blushed, her arousal evident._

" _ **Aversion!"**_ _yelled the woman as she stabbed the cattle prod into Twilight's midriff, making her scream. She felt nothing when she looked at the girl now, no arousal._

" _ **Please, don't do this!"**_ _Sci-Twi screamed, backing into the corner of the room as the hose blasted her again._ _ **"I want to go home! I can't take it anymore!"**_

" _ **Twilight, it's okay!"**_ _Twilight looked up, seeing Sunset Shimmer appear through the blurry haze of her soaking-wet glasses._

" _ **S-Sunset?"**_ _She moaned, looking at her with teary eyes as her entire body shook, her heart feeling like it was hammering through her ribcage._ _ **"H-How did y-you get here?"**_

" _ **Twilight, it's okay! Wake up!"**_ _Sunset yelled as she grasped her friend's arm._ _ **"Wake up!"**_

"Augh!"

Twilight tumbled out of the bed, shaking like mad and sobbing uncontrollably. She felt damp all over as she landed on her bare bottom with a THUMP and rolled over, tangling herself in the sheets of the bed she shared with Sunset Shimmer. She lay there, her entire body shaking and her heart beating out of her chest as her beautiful, naked friend squeezed her into a tight hug.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Sunset said as she held her tightly, her warmth making Twilight feel calmer.

"Y-Yes. I'm o-okay, Sunset." Sci-Twi said as she held Sunset tightly, her wet hair falling into her face as she hyperventilated. "Why a-am I all w-wet?"

"I couldn't get you awake any other way." Sunset said as she sheepishly slid a half-empty glass of water away behind the bedside lamp. "Were you having a nightmare?"

Sci-Twi nodded.

"I was in…conversion therapy." Twilight said, earning a gasp and a tight hug from her naked, golden-skinned friend. "They kept s-shocking me with a cattle p-prod until I f-felt like I wasn't a b-bisexual anymore, and-"

"It's okay, it's okay…" Sunset whispered as she kissed her friend's forehead and cheeks, making her blush. "…it was only a nightmare."

"But what if it comes true?" Twilight said with a shuddering moan. "I don't think I could live with myself…if I went through that. I'd rather die than go through anything like that!"

Sunset hugged her close and kissed her again, feeling warmth and comfort from her friend's grasp.

"It won't ever come true." She said as she held Twilight's head against her chest. "And if anyone tries, I'll deal with them any way necessary."

Sunset cuddled Twilight in her arms, holding her closely as she looked at the clock. She could barely see without her glasses, but the time was a little after 3:30 AM.

"God, I h-hope I didn't w-wake anyone." Sci-Twi said as she leaned into Sunset's arms.

"No, the walls here are pretty thick." Sunset said, holding Twilight close. "And it's okay, nightmares can be pretty realistic. Especially something like that."

She kissed Sci-Twi over and over, peppering her naked form with kisses as her nerdy friend quivered with every kiss.

"Twilight, where I come from…conversion therapy has been illegal for millennium." Sunset said as she snuggled into Twilight's naked form, her chest feeling warm against her friend's hammering heartbeat. "Equestrians consider it a form of the worst kind of physical and mental abuse next to rape, and its classified as a horrific form of torture to never be used on anypony."

Sci-Twi sobbed again and looked into Sunset's bright blue eyes, her form blurry due to her nearsightedness.

"It's sad that in this realm, it's not only legal but encouraged by some misguided people as an acceptable treatment for people who don't follow the so-called 'sexual norms' of our culture." Sunset said as she held her tightly. "But I promise, if anyone even threatens you with that, I'm not only going to stop them, I'm going to be your shield. I'll protect you with my own body if need be."

She kissed Twilight gently as her violet-skinned friend squeezed her closer, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Do you need some water?" Sunset asked as she held out the half-empty glass. "Granted, I used some of it to wake you, so there's not much left."

Sci-Twi nodded as Sunset gently placed the glass to her lips, pouring the cold water down her dry throat. It tasted wonderful to the scared, nerdy girl, and she saw Sunset through her blurry vision as the moonlight illuminated her nude body like an angel from heaven.

"S-Sunset?" Sci-Twi said as she blushed dark red.

"Yes, Twilight?" Sunset asked, hugging her tightly. "What do you need?"

"I really shouldn't ask…"

"Whatever it is, just ask." Sunset said as she snuggled closer, holding her friend's face against her own. "What do you need?"

"What I need more than anything…is you." Twilight whispered, kissing Sunset's ear. "Make love to me…please. I just want feel good tonight."

Sunset's eyes snapped open in surprise. Surely she hadn't just said…?

Sci-Twi shook her head and looked downwards, blushing darker than before.

"I'm sorry Sunset, it's not fair of me to ask-"

Sunset cut her off with a long, deep kiss, making the naked scientist blush dark red as her long bacon hair draped into Twilight's own purple-pink hair.

"Don't doubt yourself, just lay back and relax." Sunset said as Sci-Twi's body tensed under her hands. "If anything feels…wrong…or hurts, or you just want to stop, just say so, I'll stop and we'll just snuggle all night if you want to. Okay?"

Twilight nodded, squinting slightly to make out her friend's form. Sunset kissed her again and placed her glasses on her eyes.

"Memorize this moment, Twilight." She whispered as she nibbled her earlobe, making Twilight moan.

She then continued kissing her all over, her soft hands stroking her friend's purple skin. Gooseflesh appeared all over Twilight's skin as she bit her lip to stifle another moan, followed by the lipstick marks left by Sunset's soft lips. She felt Sunset kissing her neck and moving down to her clavicles, gently licking around her as she gently stroked her shoulder blades.

"Sunset…!" Sci-Twi moaned as she felt her friend's lips moving downwards to her breasts, kissing and licking all around her areolas.

"Sssh." Sunset said as she suckled gently, making Twilight gasp. "Relax, you deserve to feel good after feeling so much fear."

Sci-Twi was shuddering as she bit down on her pillow to keep herself from gasping too loudly, feeling Sunset kissing her midriff as her hands stroked her underarm area and slide to the small of her back. She cried out and threw her head back at the wonderful sensations she was feeling, the lightness of her heart and tingling sensation within her body. She felt a welcome moistness between her legs and slowly inched them closed, as if to hide her arousal. Suddenly, she felt Sunset's hands pulling her thighs apart, and her lips upon her inner thighs. Twilight blushed and wrapped her legs around Sunset's head, locking her in place.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked as she stared into her friend's purple eyes.

Sci-Twi looked up, her eyes half-lidded in arousal.

"Y-Yes, S-Sunset?"

"Do you want me to continue?"

Twilight nodded, squeezing her legs together to hold Sunset's head closer to her feminine triangle. Sunset gently placed both hands underneath her friend's hips and lifted them into the air as she pressed her own lips against Twilight's vaginal lips, kissing them and caressing them with her tongue.

"Oh my god…!" Sci-Twi gasped, throwing her head back.

She blushed and grabbed her pillow, biting down on a corner as she felt Sunset stroking her hips. The golden-skinned girl lifted her bottom into the air with her strong arms, licking deep into the curves and contours of her womanhood. Sunset drank deep of her vulva, keeping her lips pressed against it as if it were a sacred chalice.

"Mmpphh!" Twilight moaned through a mouthful of pillowcase.

She shook and shuddered as Sunset Shimmer stroked her bare buttocks, licking and kissing the lips of her vulva as her tongue felt the intricate folds of her sacred parts.

"Sssh, don't be afraid. Just let it happen." Sunset whispered against Twilight's vulva, making her moan again. "Don't feel guilty, just relax and feel the pleasure you deserve."

She continued on, using her fingers and stretch the lips apart and eat her friend out even more. Twilight was shuddering uncontrollably now, the moisture between her thighs growing as the throbbing became almost unbearable.

"Sunset…" she said as she wrapped her legs tightly around her girlfriend's head. "…I…I love you."

Sunset wiped her lips and kissed her friend full on the mouth, making her blush.

"I love you too, my adorable little scientist."

She said as she stroked her hands through Sci-Twi's hair, making her scalp tingle with the sensation. Sunset then continued kissing her vulva as Twilight moaned and begged for more, quivering and quaking as she felt the burning sensation in her groin reach its zenith.

"Sunset…!" Twilight gasped as she threw her arms around Sunset's head, as if to hold on for dear life. "…I'm going to…!"

Sci-Twi let out a cry of pleasure that echoed through the hallway, throwing her head back in the ecstasy that was orgasm. She wrapped her arms around Sunset and snuggled closer to her as she girl wiped her lips with her arm, kissing her on those very lips and then quickly clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Oh god, what have I done?" Twilight gasped, looking terrified out of her mind. "Sunset, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take ad-"

"Twilight, don't be scared." Sunset whispered as she pulled Twilight close to her, holding her in a gentle hug. "It's okay."

She squeezed Twilight into a tight embrace as her girlfriend rested her head on her firm breasts, shuddering as Sunset stroked her bare back.

"You didn't take advantage of me. This was perfectly consensual and perfectly natural, the pure act of lovemaking between two women."

Sunset kissed Twilight and pulled her into a spooning position, kissing her ears and whispering into them.

"Back in Equestria, lesbian marriage has been legal for thousands of years." She whispered, making Twilight squirm slightly. "No one criticizes gay or lesbian couples because of their sexualities, no one hurts them, no one calls them rude or crude names and no one even seems to care. It's so common, even the wedding industry is prepared for marriage ceremonies of both types of partners."

Sunset hugged Twilight close as the two young women spooned into each other, their nude bodies warming up as Sunset held her tighter.

"And don't be shy. Our friends aren't the type to criticize our relationship." Sunset said as she hugged Twilight, her warmth heating up her friend.

Twilight subbed, snuggling closer into Sunset as she lay against her chest.

"Sunset?" she whispered. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Sunset kissed her, making her swoon in her arms and drift into a quiet slumber.

"I love you." she said as Twilight drifted off to sleep.

There was silence as the two girls held each other, their hearts light as all of their fears and worries floated away, ready for another day of naked fun with their friends.

 **D'aaaw! SciSet are so adorable together! 3 Next time, we see the morning after, and it's not as awkward as you'd think.**


	5. Chapter 5: The morning after

**An au natural weekend chapter 5: the morning after**

 **Another day of lovely naked girls, hope you guys enjoy!**

The morning sun shone down upon the naked girls, illuminating their bronze and purple flesh. Sunset rolled over and yawned as she rested her head on Twilight's flat stomach, listening to her heartbeat through her medium-sized breasts. It was hard to believe that they had really made love last night. Not only that, but she was able to alleviate Sci-Twi's fears of her own sexuality fairly well and without the clichéd 'morning after' uncomfortableness.

"Good morning, my cute little scientist." Sunset said as she kissed Sci-Twi's ears, making her girlfriend shiver.

 _Girlfriend._ The idea of such a title being applied to the lovely purple girl with whom she shared a bed warmed Sunset's heart. She watched as Twilight yawned adorably, stretching out her arms and picking up her glasses as Sunset snuggled closer to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Sunset asked, making Sci-Twi blush dark red. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, v-very much so." Twilight said as she stepped onto the cold floor, shivering at the touch of her bare feet. "What time is it?"

"Looks like 9:55, we slept in a little, that's good." Sunset said as she picked up an alarm clock on the bedside table. "Let's get our teeth brushed and get a nice hot shower. We'll likely need it after last night."

Sci-Twi blushed again as she followed Sunset into the adjoining bathroom, her hands shaking slightly as she picked up her toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth in tandem with Sunset.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sunset asked as she spat out her toothpaste.

"Never better, Sunny." Sci-Twi said as she finished brushing, rinsing her mouth out and squeezing Sunset's hand as she turned on the shower. "Thank you so much…I really needed that. The hugs, the talking, and…you know…"

She blushed as she remembered the wild night they shared, her blood growing warmer at the thought of Sunset holding her in those strong, athletic arms of hers. The two girls held hands as Sunset turned on the shower and pulled her girlfriend into the shower stall, closing the door behind her.

"…I don't want to let go of you. I want to hold you as close as possible today."

Sunset kissed Twilight, making her close her large purple eyes as she picked up a large sponge and filled it with soap, scrubbing her with it as she flinched at the wonderful feeling of the sponge on her bare flesh, which had only hours earlier been kissed and caressed by her lover. She cleaned her flesh until it shone, continuing upwards to her girlfriend's hair and holding out her hands, armed with a bottle of shampoo.

"Then I won't let go." Sunset said as she kissed Sci-Twi again, scrubbing her hair as she felt her shiver slightly at her fingers on her scalp. "And relax, we don't leave until tomorrow so we have…all of tonight…to continue where…we left off…"

"Stop that, you're making me blush!" Sci-Twi giggled as Sunset laughed with her, kissing her girlfriend full on the lips as she pushed her hair into the showerhead, rinsing the soap out of her lovely purple/pink locks.

The two young women snuggled closer as they finished soaping each other up, with Sunset rubbing a razor over her girlfriend's legs. She felt Twilight shiver as the last of her leg hair was removed, rinsing out the razor and using it on herself.

"Hold on, I'll get that." Sci-Twi said, taking the razor from Sunset as their fingers brushed against each other and their hips came very close to one another. "I can-"

She paused when she saw Sunset blushing, shivering despite the warmth of the shower.

"May I?"

"Go ahead, my cute little scientist." Sunset said as she held Twilight closer. "Go right ahead."

Twilight slowly rubbed the razor against Sunset's back, hips, thighs and shins, continuing until her girlfriend was hairless but for her scalp, for obvious reasons, and her womanly parts, which she didn't trust herself enough to shave. She rinsed out the razor and placed it in Sunset's bag, hugging her close and kissing her as the water ran down upon their naked, hairless bodies.

"I love you." Sunset whispered as she held Twilight close.

"I love you too." Sci-Twi said as she held her close, her heart hammering through her chest.

Their lips were coming closer. Twilight closed her eyes as Sunset followed suit, pulling her closer with her hands on the back of her head…

"Are you two done yet? All the showers are taken!" Rainbow Dash's voice shouted through the door, followed by a high-pitched giggle. "Fluttershy's too much of a prude to share the shower, and Applejack and Rarity have the other shower, where Rarity threw a shampoo bottle at me when I walked in on them! You two better be done 'canoodling'!"

Sunset and Sci-Twi jumped in shock, blushing and quickly climbing out of the shower.

"Almost, just a minute Dash!" Sunset said as she turned off the shower. "Just fingering-um-finishing up in here!"

She slapped her hand over her face as she blushed, helping Twilight out of the shower and wrapping a warm towel around her purple body.

"Wow, impatient much?" Sunset said with a giggle as Sci-Twi giggled too, hugging her girlfriend close. "I take it you want to share this with Pinkie?"

The door was pushed open as Rainbow walked in with Pinkie Pie on her arm, who was practically weighing Rainbow down.

"Come on, Dashie! I'll scrub your hair first and work on down!" Pinkie said as she pulled Rainbow Dash into the bathroom, closing the door with a click. "Since you really seem to like it that way-"

"PINKIE!" Dash yelled through the door.

"What? It's not like it's much of a secret, silly!" Pinkie's voice said with a giggle as the shower turned back on. "Now hold still!"

Sunset and Sci-Twi looked at each other funny, blinking for a minute before snickering slightly and bursting into uproarious laughter, alleviating the awkwardness they had experienced a moment ago.

"Okay, it's pretty funny when it's not you being 'exposed' like that!" Sci-Twi said as she hugged Sunset close, laughing as Sunset hugged her back.

The two girls held each other close as they walked arm in arm, warm, naked and comfortable in their own skin. They passed by the other bathroom door as Rarity and Applejack exited, Rarity's pale marshmallow flesh seeming to compliment her bedmate's orange hue.

"Have a nice night, sugarcubes?" Applejack asked as she held Rarity around the waist.

"Applejack, darling!" Rarity said, blushing. "Allow the poor dears some privacy!"

"No, it's okay." Sci-Twi said as she squeezed Sunset's hand, making her lovely girlfriend blush. "And yes, last night was very enjoyable."

"Well, I'm glad for you two dears. It couldn't have been easy for either of you." Rarity said as she hugged Sunset and Sci-Twi, followed by Applejack. "And don't be afraid, be proud of yourselves for being so brave."

Twilight looked far more relaxed after their friends' acceptance of their relationship was made clear, hugging Sunset closer as the lovely scent of her shampoo drifted into her nostrils. The girls walked into the living room and sat down as the scent of pancakes drifted into the hall.

"Who made the pancakes?" Sunset asked as she sniffed the air. "All seven of us are here-"

Suddenly, a pink streak of light flashed past the two pairs of girls like a lightning bolt, making Sunset, Sci-Twi, Rarity and Applejack spin like tops before falling on their bottoms on the ground.

"I FORGOT!" Pinkie screamed as the oven was turned off with a beep.

The six remaining girls ran down to the kitchen, still naked, to find Pinkie Pie pulling a tray of pancakes out of the oven, setting them under a roll of foil along with about five other trays worth of pancakes.

"Whew! They didn't burn!" she said as she stood in front of the kitchen table and leaned back in relief. "Welcome to the official naked slumber party breakfast!"

The Mane 7 filed into the kitchen and picked up the plates from a large stack on the island, with Pinkie wearing only a cute chef's hat as she served stacks of warm flapjacks covered in sliced fruit to her friends.

"Wow, when did you even make all these?" Sunset asked as she sat down next to Sci-Twi, pouring syrup all over her stack.

"Early this morning!" Pinkie said as she jumped over and picked up a large stack, handing a plateful to Rainbow Dash. "I woke up early because I just couldn't sleep after last night with Dashie and I thought you girls could use something nice and tummy-filling, especially after last night!"

Everyone blushed, with Fluttershy blushing and hiding behind her pink hair.

"What? We're all girls here, sillies, there's nothing to be ashamed of!" Pinkie said with a giggle as she handed out plates of pancakes, dunking her face into her own stack with a comical _**splat**_.

"You're right, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said as she kissed her girlfriend's cheeks, licking the syrup off of her face. "How was everyone's night?"

An awkward silence filled the kitchen as the two couples looked at each other.

"It was…great!" both pairs said in unison, blushing as they realized the comical situation.

They all giggled loudly as they continued eating, with Pinkie Pie serving more pancakes to her friends. The Apple Family Farm seemed a lot warmer now, the tension lifted from the room like removing the top from a pie to expose the juicy innards.

"D'aaaw, you girls are so cute together! Let's see if another day and night of naked fun will break down the last of those little walls of modesty!" Pinkie squealed as she continued eating the pancakes.

She shoveled a forkful f pancake into Rainbow Dash's mouth, making her rainbow-haired girlfriend laugh at her little jokes as she playfully tickled Pinkie under her arms.

Sunset felt Sci-Twi hug her close as she placed her hand to her shoulder, feeling her thoughts again.

" _ **I wish this weekend would never end…" Sci-Twi thought as she felt her heart beating faster and a welcome throbbing between her legs. "…how lucky am I that I have such a wonderful girlfriend that I would think that way?"**_

Sunset snapped back to reality as she hugged Sci-Twi again, feeding her girlfriend a forkful of pancake as Twilight did the same to her. The two of them felt so right together, so warm and soft in each other's embrace as they knew they had another whole day of naked fun together before the slumber party was over. They would always remember this as the summer party where they grew closer to each other and broke down the walls that held themselves back from growing closer as friends.

"Those were so good, Pinkie!" Sunset said as she washed her pancakes down with orange juice, with Sci-Twi smiling and eating the last of the strawberries from her plate. "Thank you so much!"

"D'aaaw, it's the least I could do for you girls." Pinkie said as she bounced over the table, clearing the empty plates. "Now let's get down to the living room for some more fun!"

Sunset hugged Sci-Twi close as the naked, bespectacled girl followed her into the living room, the rest of the Mane 7 following behind them. They were definitely growing closer to each other, and they would have Pinkie to thank for it.

" _ **I'm proud of you, Twilight."**_ Sunset thought as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand, earning another squeeze in return. _ **"Keep being strong, my cute little scientist."**_

The girls all filed into the living room and sat down on the couch, the warm, moist summer air filtering in through the open screen doors. They were all rested, aroused, and excited. Their stomachs were full and their hearts were light, ready for another day of fun, love, and nudity.

And they were all going to enjoy it with no regrets.

 **D'aaaw! If only everyone could be so open about nudity like this. Next time, the girls goof around a little more and get more comfortable in their skin. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fun and games

**An au natural weekend chapter 6: fun and games**

 **More naked fun in the living room with our girls, enjoy!**

The mane 6 all sat down as their bare flesh formed a rainbow of color in the living room, the couples holding each other closer. Sunset felt Sci-Twi snuggling closer to her as her girlfriend's body grew warmer. In the summer heat, there was no need for such restrictive clothing since the humidity filtering in through the screen doors was already stifling. Sunset could never understand humans' obsession with correlating nudity exclusively with sex, and was just as confused by their fascination with violence being publicly viewed when humans had to hide to engage in sexual activities. It seemed very backwards to her.

"How about some games?" Pinkie squealed as she bounced up with some boxes of games. "We've got monopoly, poker, Parcheesi…"

"How about 'Hector's Revenge'?" Sunset said with a smirk.

"What the heck is 'Hector's Revenge'?" Rainbow Dash asked with a look of confusion.

Sunset grinned wider. She was going to enjoy this, especially after Dash had humiliated her and Sci-Twi earlier when they were in the shower.

"It's…a game I learned from this funny newspaper comic strip called 'Zits'." She said as she squeezed Sci-Twi closer. "You know, the goofy one with the teenager with the comically-big shoes and the Dad who's an orthodontist?"

Several girls including Pinkie Pie nodded, with only Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Rarity looking confused.

"Well…" Sunset said as she stood up, her firm breasts reaching eye-lever with Dash as the cyan-skinned girl gulped. "…in one of the tie-in novels, 'Chillax', they had this game called 'Hector's Revenge' where they each put one wacky topping on Hector's pizza and if he declared it edible, everyone else had to put one topping on the pizza and eat it too."

The girls all laughed as Rainbow Dash turned a darker red than the red streak in her long hair.

"You mean…?" she asked, looking startled.

"Yes, in this case **you** play 'Hector'!" Sunset said with a giggle, making Twilight laugh too as the purple-skinned girl rested her head on her shoulder. "Oh don't worry, we'll start out easy. And remember, we all have to eat it too. Unless of course, you're scared…"

Rainbow Dash grimaced and sank down into a ball.

"You are a cruel woman, Sunset." She said with a glare, folding her arms over her small breasts. "You'd make one hell of a dominatrix…"

Pinkie Pie bounced into the kitchen and came back with a variety of toppings, scattering them all over a large coffee table in her family's living room.

"And don't worry about the pizza, I've got that covered! Right about…now!" she said as she looked at the clock in her living room. Several minutes went by, with all her friends looking at the door as Pinkie scratched her head in confusion. "Or at least I thought I did…it's been at least ten minutes…where is he-?"

The doorbell rang, startling all six of her friends as she grabbed a robe and bounced off to the front door, disappearing from sight with a handful of cash. A minute later, Pinkie reappeared with three steaming pizza boxes as a very nervous-looking pizza delivery guy of roughly 15 years old walked away from the house with his hands shaking.

"Pinkie, what did you do to him?" Sunset asked as she stifled a giggle.

"Oh, that!" Pinkie said with a smirk as she set the pizzas down. "He said since the pizzas were a little late, the pizza guy code says two bucks off! And he…um…may have noticed I wasn't wearing anything other than the robe…heh heh…"

"Aww, you little minx!" teased Rainbow Dash as she hugged Pinkie close, playfully spanking her friend as she giggled. "Now let's play, I'm hungry!"

"Well, in a few minutes, you won't feel so hungry…" Sunset said with a smirk.

Sci-Twi giggled and picked up one of the slices as the other 6 girls picked up slices, with Pinkie setting a series of glasses and fruit juice bottles on the table.

"All right, let's go!" Pinkie said as she bounced up and down, her firm breasts jiggling slightly. "I'm so excited! Aren't you girls excited?"

Sunset smirked as a piece of pizza was placed in front of all six girls, placing a dollop of mayonnaise onto it. Sci-Twi giggled as she pulled out a jar of something labelled 'lutefisk' and placed a dried fish onto it, making Rarity and Sunset wrinkle their noses at the smell.

"And I thought eating chicken and beef was weird in this realm…" Sunset mumbled to herself as she stared at the preserved fish that stank of salt and other preservatives, its dead eye staring back at her.

Rarity placed a spoonful of something labeled 'vegemite' on the slice, closely followed by Applejack with a few gummy worms, Fluttershy with a glob of chili, and Pinkie, who placed, to the other girls' horror, a handful of dead crickets on the slice.

"Eat up, Dashie!" she said with a hysterical giggle. "Yum, yum, yum!"

Rainbow Dash glared at the mess of foods in front of her, sighing and opening wide as she held her nose at the pile of food stank. There was a moment of silence as the slice of pizza was bit into with a sickening _**crunch,**_ making Rarity swoon as her nude cowgirl of a girlfriend revived her with a kiss.

"Well, how is it?" Sunset asked, stifling a giggle.

"Actually, not so bad…" Rainbow said as she smirked and swallowed the bite of sandwich with some visible effort, looking over at Pinkie Pie. "….I declare this edible!"

The girls laughed and groaned as Pinkie quickly passed out slices that were exact duplicates of the one Rainbow had tasted, with the girls all looking at them in terror.

"Any more brilliant ideas, Sunset?" Rarity hissed as she held up her sandwich, leaning into Applejack's bare chest for support.

"It's only round one, don't worry." Sunset said with a grin. "These aren't even the worst things Pinkie has in her cupboard."

"It's true!" Pinkie said with a giggle, opening her mouth to a comical width and swallowing her sandwich whole as the other girls ate theirs with visible discomfort. "We've really got to go shopping sometime after this party, because I think we'll be using up some of the oldest, most grossest stuff I own…"

The six girls finished their sandwiches with looks of disgust on their faces, with poor Fluttershy dry-heaving as her large, firm breasts heaved with every gag of her mouth.

"Round 2!" Sunset said as she kissed Sci-Twi's ears, making her blush as she placed another pizza slice on the table. "This round, I've got her good."

Sunset placed a handful of smelly blue cheese onto the pizza, making all of her friends hold their noses at the scent. Pinkie giggled as she added a few Easter Eggs that looked like they had been left out since mid-March. Rarity and Applejack added both pickled ginger and flying saucer candies. Fluttershy nervously placed black licorice onto the pizza, hiding behind her pink hair.

"Your turn, Twily." Sunset said, using the cute nickname Twilight's brother used for her as she kissed her girlfriend's cheeks.

Sci-Twi giggled as she picked up a handful of chili powder, sprinkling it all over the pizza like a layer of snow.

"Dammit girls…" Rainbow said as she held her nose and opened wide, practically unhinging her jaws as she slid the entire slice of kitchen hell into her mouth. "…if I find this even the slightest bit edible, you're going to get it!"

She slowly chewed the hodgepodge of foods, grimacing at the burning sensation of the chili on her tongue. Her eyes watered and her face turned red as she chewed it up and swallowed it with an exaggerated GULP, shaking her head around and gulping down a glass full of soda.

"Well, Dashie?" Pinkie asked as she looked at her girlfriend with wide-open eyes.

"That was pretty damn bad." Rainbow said as she let her tongue loll out of her mouth.

Sunset beamed.

"However…" Dash said with a grin. "…I think it wasn't poisonous, so I declare it…edible!"

Five groans echoed through the living room, with a giggle from Pinkie Pie sounding louder than anyone else. The pink-haired baker quickly passed out more slices of pizza with the same toppings, making everyone sink down in fear.

"You've 'got her good', have you?" Rarity said, looking in disgust at the pizza slice in front of her as Applejack held her close. "Well, bang goes that notion!"

Sunset sighed as she reluctantly ate her slice, knowing her stomach would ate her for this later. It was going to be a long day…

 **A few hours later…**

Rainbow Dash licked her lips as she finished off a tuna salad/sauerkraut/mustard/hard-boiled egg/sour cream with skittles pizza, making every girl present (except for Pinkie Pie) groan. She stretched and leaned back, grinning confidently as her toned, athletic body was shown off to her friends, her breasts having grown slightly from all the food she had eaten.

"Damn, I'm on fire today!" Dash said as she chuckled to herself, gulping down some lemonade Pinkie had made earlier. She looked as the rest of the Mane 7, who were all looking at their own pizza slices in annoyance. "Weren't the rules that you guys had to eat it, too?" she said with an arrogant smirk.

The naked girls in front of her reluctantly ate their slices, their stomachs internally screaming in protest at the mass of disgustingness in front of them. Pinkie, however, didn't seem to mind as much, and eagerly gulped down her slice, opening her mouth wider than a salad plate.

"I don't think…this combination of…toppings…was built…for human…consumption…" Sci-Twi said as she adjusted her large glasses, her eyes screwed shut behind them.

Sunset patted her on the back as she choked down her own slice, her eyes scanning the surrounding room. Rarity was gagging on her own slice of pizza, Applejack helping her eat it as she herself looked sick. Poor Fluttershy had almost fainted from feeling ill, her skin turning green. Even Pinkie Pie, who had eaten all sorts of strange things in her life, looked ill.

"I'm positive…this time…I've got…her!" Sunset said as her stomach felt like it was being flipped around like a pancake.

"Darling, you said…that…over 3…hours ago!" Rarity said as she looked like she was about to purge the contents of her entire stomach. "Her stomach must…be made of…cast-iron! Of all…the worst things…that could happen…this is the…worst…possible-"

Rarity couldn't finish her sentence as she suddenly heaved, struggling to hold onto the contents of her stomach. Applejack patted her on the back and held her hair back before her girlfriend waved her away, fighting back the nausea.

"Time for…round 25…" Sunset said, holding her aching stomach as she slowly walked over to the kitchen, pulling out some of the food left in the cupboards. "…after this round, we'll have to…order some…take out…for tomorrow…because…the cupboard is…going to be…empty."

She suddenly let out a comical belch, clapping her hands over her mouth as her friends giggled before they themselves belched, their bloated guts feeling like overinflated basketballs. Sunset staggered over to the living room, placing two armfuls of weird foods onto the coffee table.

"All right, bring them on!" Rainbow Dash said, her voice cracking slightly as she held out the last pizza.

Sunset's hands wobbled as she placed a handful of fish crackers on top of the slice, with Sci-Twi retching and dry-heaving before slapping a slice of Tofurky on the slice of pizza. Rarity looked ready to swoon as she added a handful of anchovy paste, leaning into Applejack's nude body as her girlfriend scooped an ice-cream scoop full of leftover mashed potatoes onto the pizza. Fluttershy was green as a leaf as she added a handful of flying saucer candies, almost retching before she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"And now, the coup de grace!" Pinkie Pie said with a giggle before she slightly hiccupped.

She bounced over to the last slice of pizza and slapped an entire slice of peppermint-pecan-pickled pear-pulled pork-peanut butter-pancake pie onto the slice, making Rainbow Dash do a double take.

"I forgot we even had this pie in the fridge! And there's enough left for everyone! Isn't that just great, girls?"

She was met with a symphony of groans from her friends as they all lay down on their chairs, their bare skin looking a little taught around the stomach area.

"Eat up, Dashie! Yum, yum, yum!" Pinkie said as she sat down on her chair and rocked back and forth, grinning.

Rainbow Dash looked down at the slice, eyeing the piece of pie on top of it. Pinkie knew she hated pie of all types, and this was doubtlessly payback for making her friends go through so much disgustingness.

"For Pete's sake Dash, eat up or put up! I'm gonna hurl if this goes on!" Applejack shouted as she squeezed Rarity close, making her belch.

"Applejack, darling! Not so tight!" Rarity said as she held her stomach. "I'm going to burst!"

Rainbow Dash looked at the slice of disgustingness, eyeing the pie on top with extra scrutiny.

"All right…here it goes-hey! What's that?" she shouted, pointing towards the large glass window looking towards the backyard. "Snips and Snails! Those perverts!"

All six girls turned around and looked, with Rarity and Sci-Twi covering themselves. The window was uncovered, but no one was there. Applejack looked out the window and turned both ways, sighing in relief.

"There's no one there, Dash. Besides, all the other windows are closed." She said as she hugged Rarity, relieving her shuddering girlfriend. "Now eat up-"

Everyone looked at Dash and gasped, realizing the whole pizza slice was gone and Rainbow was sitting there, picking her teeth and looking quite pleased with herself.

"What?" Sunset said as she looked around the table, looking confused. "But-where…? HOW?!"

"Does this mean I win?" Rainbow Dash said with a grin.

"Hell no! I know your tricks, Dash!" Applejack said as she grabbed her by the hair, pulling her face until they were face to face, her own large, firm breasts smashing Rainbow's flat ones. "What'd you do with the pie? I know you hate pies!"

"Come on, when have I ever pulled a trick like this before?" Rainbow said as she blushed, her bare body coming closer and closer to Applejack's.

"That time you messed up the Xbox when I was about to beat you the last time we had a sleepover here?" Applejack said with a raised eyebrow.

"That time you got everyone in the school to dye their hair rainbow-colored and scared me half to death?" Rarity said with a glare.

"Hey! I had nothing to do with that!" Rainbow Dash said as she folded her arms over her chest. "Is it my fault my hair is so awesome it became a trend?"

All six girls looked at Dash incredulously, putting their hands on their hips.

"Dashie…" Pinkie said as she moved closer to her girlfriend, making her back up against the wall as she looked up nervously. "…what did you do with the pie?"

Rainbow Dash gulped as Pinkie placed both hands on her sides, smirking and starting to tickle her.

"Yow! Hah hee ho hoo! I-I tossed it…ha ha hoo!" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie continued tickling.

"Where?" Pinkie asked with a grin. "Where did you hide the pie, and is it even nibbled?"

"It's-hee haw ho! It's way over your-hee hee-head, Pinkie!" Dash said as she continued giggling from the tickling.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Pinkie said as she continued tickling. "Now where did you put-?"

SPLAT!

A huge slice of pizza covered in peppermint pecan/pickled pear/pulled pork/peanut butter pancake pie, flying saucer candy, mashed potatoes, anchovy paste, tofurky and fish crackers fell down from the ceiling like a meteor, landing on Pinkie Pie's head and disappearing into her hair.

"Ah-ha!" she yelled as she reached into her large fluffy hair, pulling out a horn, a stuffed alligator, a vibrator, six cans of silly string, and a bucket of pudding.

Pinkie finally pulled out the pizza slice, raising an eyebrow at Rainbow Dash as she held it in front of her face.

"Oh come on, you know I hate pie!" Rainbow said as she blushed dark red.

"We win!" all six girls yelled as Pinkie hugged Rainbow Dash and stuffed the mess of food into her mouth, making her gag and retch and she hugged her tight, forcing the pie down Dash's throat as she gulped.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash retched as her cheeks bulged, her face turning from powder blue to a deep green.

"Eryme gomma ber seck!" she mumbled through a mouthful of the mass of disgustingness as her stomach rejected the pizza, hating the taste of the pie with all the other items added.

She turned a deep shade of green as Pinkie playfully slapped her bottom, giggling loudly.

"Well Dashie, the toilet's right down there!" she said as she directed her naked girlfriend towards the bathroom. "Also, there's a fair chance you lost sex tonight. But I might be…persuaded…otherwise."

She giggled again as Dash quickly rushed into the bathroom, following her in and grasping her rainbow hair to hold it back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

All five remaining girls laughed out loud and rolled around like mad, their naked bodies feeling light as feathers as they let out their mirth at the situation.

"Well, that showed her!" Sunset said as she hugged Sci-Twi close, giggling with her girlfriend as the rest of the mane 6 got up again. "Freaking cheater…"

Sci-Twi giggled and rested her head on her chest, feeling warm and happy.

"Humph! Serves her right!" Rarity said, lying down with her head in Applejack's lap as she heard Rainbow retching again. "A lady does not stoop to such dishonest techniques."

A few minutes later, a naked Pinkie Pie walked forwards, dragging Rainbow Dash behind her as the rainbow-haired girl looked like she had just been on a spinning ride at the fair.

"Sorry, girls…" Dash said as she flopped down on the couch, with Pinkie Pie snuggling into her. "…I guess I lose."

"Well, I guess I had it coming. I know you hate pie and I put it on the slice." Pinkie said as she rubbed Dash's stomach. "But still, you could have just given up, Dashie!"

Dash groaned and winced, holding her stomach.

"But then, I know you're very competitive." Pinkie said, holding her girlfriend up by her shoulders. "Just try not to lie anymore, okay?"

"Okay…" Rainbow Dash said as Pinkie Pie hugged her close.

"D'AAAW!" all 5 girls said as Pinkie squeezed Dash and kissed her twice.

"Well, I guess that's over." Sunset said as she stood up and stretched, making Sci-Twi blush as her breasts were thrust forwards. "What next?"

"I've got just the thing!" Pinkie said as she reached into her mane, pulling out handfuls of little tablets and cans of fizzy drinks. "Antacids, Alka-Seltzer and ginger beer for heartburn and upset tummies!"

Everyone cheered, eagerly consuming the tablets and drinks. They all snuggled into one another as their bloated stomachs were slowly relieved of the pressure, all feeling happier for having relaxed a little more.

"Okay girls, what next?" Sunset asked as Sci-Twi snuggled into her. "We've got all day today up to the next morning. How about a little swim?"

"Wait an hour first!" Pinkie said as she bounced up and down. "Otherwise our tummies are going to turn into a bunch of bubbly cauldrons of no-fun mess!"

"AGREED!" all six nude girls said in in unison as they groaned and belched from the antacids they had consumed.

Sunset lay down with Sci-Twi as Rarity and Applejack spooned on the couch, with Pinkie Pie snuggling into Rainbow Dash on the floor. Fluttershy whimpered and lay down on a recliner, using the little handle on the side to adjust it into a reclining position.

"Well girls, this is definitely turning out to be fun." Sunset said as she kissed Twilight's ears, making her girlfriend blush. "Let's see how the pool feels and then get ready for dinner."

Sci-Twi looked at the clock, realizing it was almost 2:00. Time really seemed to fly when they were all goofing around in their birthday suits. She hugged her girlfriend close and relaxed in the summer heat as they all waited for their stomachs to settle.

"I've never…gone skinny dipping before." She said with a blush. "This could be interesting."

Sunset kissed her cheeks, hugging her again as she looked out the big doors to Pinkie's backyard.

"Well, if something goes wrong, I know CPR." She teased, stroking her girlfriend's shoulders and making her shiver in arousal. "But for now, let's rest."

The seven nude girls lay down in a circle, all couples hugging each other tightly as Pinkie Pie pulled out an alarm clock to count down the hour before pool time. Sunset felt so relaxed holding Twilight close, and as she looked around the room, she noted all her friends' faces looked calm and rested too.

"I like this." She said as she snuggled up with Sci-Twi, resting her head on her girlfriend's flat stomach. "we're all just resting, comfortable in our own skin, living, laughing, loving, it's a lot like back at home in Equestria."

Sunset kissed Sci-Twi's belly, making her girlfriend giggle and blush.

"If only all humans could be like this."

"Well, one can only hope, darling." Rarity said as Applejack nibbled her neck, making her giggle.

"Less talking, more relaxing!" Pinkie said with a snicker as Rainbow Dash coiled around her. "Let's let the food settle before getting in the pool! My mom always told me to wait an hour after eating."

"Funny that you'd say that." Sunset said with a smirk. "I heard you and Pinkie this morning only 20 minutes before the two of you showered, and there was definitely 'eating' going on then."

Rainbow Dash blushed again as Pinkie Pie giggled uncontrollably, laughing so much she got hiccups.

"Just…just shut up!" Dash said as she held Pinkie closer. "Just wake us when the hour passes."

Sunset kissed Sci-Twi and snuggled up, setting a timer on her cell phone for when their hour was up. It felt nice to be so close to her girlfriend after being so intimate last night, sharing their first night together and being gifted with Sci-Twi's virginity. She had no doubt the pool would feel just as amazing.

"Well, Twily? Are you feeling okay?" she asked as she held Twilight close, whispering in her ears.

Sci-Twi rolled over and kissed her, making her blush and then close her eyes in relaxation as the two girls snuggled closer.

"Just amazing." She whispered as she rested her head on Sunset's breasts, listening to her heartbeat. "Thank you girls, for everything. This has been amazing so far."

Sunset hugged her close as she reached into her bag, pulling out a container of sunblock.

"Just remember to use plenty of sunscreen, girls." She said as she started rubbing the stuff into her own skin, pouring a dollop into her hands and starting to rub it all over Twilight's purple flesh. "Remember, we're all twice as vulnerable now. Especially protect your intimate parts from sunburn."

The seven naked girls applied sunscreen to each other and lay down as the last few minutes of their rest time ended. It felt so natural to be naked, to be unashamed of themselves. Sunset wished she could stay like this with Twilight forever.

"Okay, to the pool!" Pinkie shouted as she jumped up and ran like the roadrunner, dragging Rainbow Dash behind her. "Come on Dashie, let's go!"

All 5 of her friends followed close behind, their nude bodies gleaming from the sunscreen that was applied to them. Sunset and Sci-Twi ran after them, feeling happy and free. When Sunset held her hand, all she felt now was love. Pure, unconditional love.

"Come on, Twily." She said, using the cute nickname Twilight's brother used for her as they ran to the pool. "Let's get cooled off!"

There was a splash as all 7 naked girls jumped into the pool, feeling the euphoria of utter freedom that nudity brought. This was going to be weekend to remember for all of them, and one they would definitely hold high in their memories after the summer really kicked in.

"Who's up for some sharks and minnows?" Pinkie asked as she bounced into the pool, stopping in mid-air as her eyes lit up. "Ooh! Or how about Marco Polo?"

She landed with a splash, soaking Rainbow Dash as Rarity calmly stepped into the pool, with Applejack holding her hand. Fluttershy dipped a toe into the water and slowly entered, an inch at a time. Sunset and Sci-Twi climbed in as well, holding hands and feeling comfortable in each other's arms. This weekend was definitely getting better.

"Sharks and minnows it is!" Pinkie yelled as she bounced onto the diving board, turning around and wiggling her firm bottom playfully. "I'm it!"

Her six nude friends swam to one half of the pool, waiting to begin another hot day of fun in nothing but their skin. Sunset felt much better now that Sci-Twi held her close, looking comfortable in her skin. She was confident that she would enjoy this party until tomorrow when they all had to leave.

" _ **I'm glad you're resting, my cute little Twily."**_ Sunset thought, squeezing her hand. _ **"I'm so proud of you."**_

She knew her girlfriend was now relaxed as possible, feeling the same primal ease humans felt when nude in private. Sunset couldn't bear the thought of her girlfriend having to leave for her own home tomorrow, but knew she would be able to see her again all throughout the summer, whenever the two of them had time off of their regular jobs. This felt so right, like a puzzle piece placed in just the right spot.

" _ **I'll always love you."**_ she thought as Pinkie Pie stood on the diving board with her back to her friends. _ **"My little human."**_

It was a promise that would be simple to keep.

 **Next up: the girls start playing sharks and minnows as well as some other skinny-dipping pool fun! Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 7: pool time

**An au natural weekend chapter** **7: pool time**

 **Cool pool fun in the sun!**

"Gotcha!"

Rarity gasped as Rainbow Dash landed on top of her back, the air forced out of her lungs as she sank into the pool. Rainbow laughed like crazy as Rarity gulped in air, spitting water out of her mouth.

"Rainbow, that wasn't funny!" she yelled as she pushed her off into the pool. "You could have broken my spine!"

"Oh don't be such a wimp, Rarity." Dash said as she playfully splashed her naked friend. "Your turn on the board, and I think at least a couple of us would like to see that cute ass of yours turned to them for a while."

Applejack blushed at that statement as Rarity hmph-ed at Rainbow's crude words and climbed out of the pool, her firm breasts held so straight you could balance a level on them and the bubble in the tube wouldn't budge.

"Well, I would hate to ruin our last day all together before leaving tomorrow, so very well." Rarity said. "My turn."

She strutted onto the diving board and stood on the edge as the rest of the Mane 6 held onto the half of the pool.

"That really wasn't funny, Dash." Sunset said as she leaned into Sci-Twi. "You could have seriously injured her spine like that!"

"Oh come on! I weigh half what she does!" Rainbow Dash said as she snuggled into Pinkie Pie, her girlfriend giggling at the contact between them. "Her boobs alone must weigh almost as much as my freaking head!"

"Unlikely, since bone outweighs skin and mammary tissue by a considerable amount." Sci-Twi said as she held on to the side of the pool.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Rainbow Dash said as she folded her arms over her small breasts.

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said as she stepped forward. "But unless some of you move, this is going to get boring!"

She turned around again at a series of splashes, growling in frustration when it turned out Pinkie Pie had practically ran across the water and reached the end before she could jump. Rarity turned again at a gasp, only to notice it was from Fluttershy, who had swam underwater to reach the other end and hung on to the edge with her large breasts acting as a cushion. By now, she was halfway across the board, her bare skin feeling cold and her nipples hardening from the coolness of the evening breeze. Rarity was getting a little frustrated as she went through several turns and reached the end of the board, shivering as her pale flesh was coated in goosebumps. The sun was going down, and it was getting pretty cold in Pinkie Pie's backyard. Rarity listened intently as her hearing honed in on the sound of someone slipping beneath the water…

"Got you!" she yelled as she leaped into the water, landing on top of the swimmer as she was almost to the end.

A familiar face covered in bacon-colored hair looked up as Sunset laughed and coughed.

"Yeah, you got me!" she said as she spat water out of her mouth, looking around and climbing out of the pool as Sci-Twi looked at her in concern.

"Are you okay, Sunny?" the purple-haired girl asked as her girlfriend stepped onto the board. "She landed pretty hard on your back."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sunset said as she climbed up onto the board, blushing at the cute pet name. "I think you could stand to lose a few pounds though, Rarity."

She flexed her back with a series of popping sounds, loosening up her spine as she turned her back to the pool, her long bacon hair covering her entire back and buttocks.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Rarity yelled, her lips twisted into an angry pout. "Well, I never!"

"Definitely not fat, but let's just say…a little overdeveloped in the mammary regions." Sunset said with a smirk as Sci-Twi giggled. "Ready whenever you guys are. After this round, let's get something to eat."

"Sure thing!" Pinkie Pie said as she pulled a watch out of her fluffy pink hair. "It's almost 7:30. Right after Sunset's turn, let's get some grub!"

Sunset listened carefully as the water behind her was silent. She thought while she was up in the air, naked as a newborn, waiting patiently. Sunset thought of how she felt with Sci-Twi, how scared her new girlfriend had been, how comfortable she was becoming with herself…

" _ **She's so kind."**_ She thought as she stood on the diving board. _ **"She's the smartest girl I know, she's determined, self-assured to an extent, she's so accepting of others, and to be so comfortable with being so exposed, in more ways than one…"**_

Sunset's ears perked up as she turned, noticing Dash on the other end of the pool, smirking at her as she grabbed onto the safe zone.

" _ **I should ask her to marry me."**_ Sunset swore to herself. _ **"After we graduate and enter college, I'm going to ask to marry her. And even if she says no, I'm positive we can remain…friends with benefits…for the foreseeable future."**_

Sunset turned again, noticing Applejack and Rarity reaching the other end of the pool. She stepped forward a couple of steps, almost falling off the board.

" _ **Well, at least there's no more chance of awkwardness between-"**_

Her sharp ears caught a splash, and she flipped off the board, landing next to the person that was almost to the safe end and wrapping her arms around her while playfully giggling. As the splashing subsided, she looked up through her long hair and blushed redder than the red streaks in her hair.

" _ **Well, scratch that notion."**_ Sunset said as she realized exactly where she was.

Her arms were wrapped around Sci-Twi's rear end, her fingers dangerously close to her girlfriend's feminine triangle. Twilight was blushing as her purple/pink hair was draped in front of her large eyes, giggling at the awkward position the two lovers had found themselves in.

"S-Sorry, Twily." Sunset said, clapping her hand over her mouth and blushing again as the pet name came out.

Sci-Twi snorted and laughed out loud at the comically-awkward predicament, joined by the others as they all swam closer to the two girls. A loud "D'AAAW!" was heard as all 5 of their friends hugged them close in a group hug.

"Oh, don't worry, Sunny." Twilight said as she hugged Sunset closer, a hungry look in her large, purple eyes. "That actually felt pretty fun."

She closed her eyes and kissed Sunset as their friends all cheered, Sunset's eyes closing in bliss as the two lovers kissed again before the massive group hug ended.

"Okay girls, time for dinner!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she bounced out of the pool, her feet spinning around like wheels as she ran towards a large barbeque and an outdoor oven. "Dinner consists of pizza, fish, barbequed veggies and apples!"

The girls all climbed out of the pool, with Dash practically using Rarity as a human ladder as she raced towards an outdoor table with two benches. The table was lit with nice-smelling candles, as well as a few citronella candles to keep the bugs away, and laid out with a fireproof tablecloth in case of emergency.

"Who wants shrimp?" Pinkie called out as several girls raised their hands, the appetizing scent of fish wafting over the table.

Sunset could remember the first time she had tasted meat in the human realm, finding it tasting very strange. She had been shocked to learn that most humans drew protein from such a food, and found it particularly unappetizing. Sunset shuddered when she remembered the first time she ate a burger that, by a stroke of horrible luck, had been made of horse meat. The taste had been bad enough, but when she had learned it was the meat of an equestrian, she had instantly vomited the entire thing and spent an hour scrubbing her mouth with a toothbrush. Sunset had then curled up in her bunk and shuddered at her near-cannibalistic experience and promised not to eat land meat again. Fish, however, she found much more appetizing. Partially because of their leanness and taste.

"Thanks, Pinkie." Sunset said as she helped herself to a few pieces of shrimp, leaning down on the bench and blushing as Sci-Twi bumped into her. "Twily…sorry about landing on you. Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Sci-Twi said as she coughed, swallowing a piece of fish. "…although, I-"

Suddenly, she gagged, gasping for air as her throat convulsed violently. Her glasses fell off as she coughed and writhed, falling face-first into her plate.

"Oh my god!" Fluttershy yelled as Sunset quickly grabbed her girlfriend and held her upright, the choking continuing. "Someone call the ambulance! Twilight's-!"

Suddenly, Sunset squeezed Sci-Twi's stomach hard, her face contorted into a determined grimace as the chunk of fish flew out of her girlfriend's mouth and flew through the air, bouncing off Fluttershy's forehead.

"Oh my god…Twilight, are you okay?" she asked, holding her upright as Twilight gasped, taking in a deep breath and struggling to talk.

Sunset quickly pinched Twilight's nose closed and breathed, pumping fresh air into her lungs as a deep blush settled over the purple-skinned girl's cheeks. She breathed into her again, allowing her girlfriend to relax as she started to breathe normally.

"There you go, how's that?" she said as she breathed hard, her heart pounding in her chest. "Are you okay?"

Sci-Twi looked up at her with big, loving eyes, tears forming in them.

"Sunset…I love you." she said as she wrapped her arms around her head and kissed her, earning applause and cheers from their five naked friends.

"I love you too, Twily." Sunset said as she peppered Twilight's cheeks and ears with kisses.

"Okay you two, that's enough." Rainbow Dash said as the two lovers sat down again, their hands clasped as Twilight drank some water to fully clear her throat.

"Thank goodness…" Fluttershy said as she leaned back in her chair. "…it would be awful, as well as kind of ironic, if someone actually died on a night when we're supposed to feel so alive."

She slowly ate as Sci-Twi cuddled into Sunset's chest, blushing at invading the couple's privacy. Fluttershy stood up and whispered to a couple of squirrels, motioning to the two lovers. Sunset and Twilight looked up as the squirrels ran over to them and bounced into their arms, snuggling against their chests.

"Aaaw, thanks Fluttershy." Sunset said as she pressed one of the squirrels against her cheek, cuddling it as Sci-Twi held her hand, slowly eating some barbequed vegetables. "Wow, you are accident-prone tonight, love."

Twilight blushed at the pet name, eating some mashed potatoes and carrots as she held on tight to Sunset's hand.

"Good thing I have you to help me up again." She said as she held a forkful of food up to Sunset's mouth.

Her girlfriend took the offered mouthful and chewed slowly, swallowing and savoring the taste of the squishy food. Sunset loved this, feeling so free and relaxed, Twilight naked next to her. She wished this would never end. As the meal wore on, the two of them got closer and closer until they were practically conjoined, their bodies warming by their own natural heat. Neither one wanted to move, so they stayed like that as the meal finished, loving every second of it.

" _ **If this is heaven, order me a case."**_ Sunset thought as she fed Sci-Twi a piece of fish. _ **"I wish this night would never end."**_

And wish she did, with all her heart.

 **Later…**

The girls were all huddled around the fire pit outside on big wooden chairs as Pinkie Pie grabbed handful of confetti and marshmallows, hurling it into the fire with an explosion of candy-scented flames. The logs, having been carefully set up by Twilight, chosen for their thickness and weight and arranged for maximum airflow, caught instantly, the resulting puff of smoke and flame smelling like cotton candy and gummy candies.

"I'd like to take this moment to thank all of you for coming here, and for accepting the, um, 'official Pinkie Pie sleepover dress code' for the days we have been together." Pinkie said as she snuggled into Rainbow Dash's body from behind, her large breasts pressing into her shoulder blades. "The last couple days have been so wonderful that I'd like to pull every one of you into a hug and kiss you girls all over!"

There was a series of awkward laughs and some nervous looks from the Mane 7 at that last statement as Rainbow Dash kissed Pinkie's neck from behind, making her close her eyes and giggle.

"Dashie! Not now, be patient!" Pinkie Pie said with a giggle as she turned around and hugged her rainbow-haired girlfriend. "We've got plenty of time for that tonight…"

The girls all looked at the two of them and giggled awkwardly as they pulled out marshmallows from the bags Pinkie handed them and stuck them onto the sticks leaned against the box of food.

"Well, shoot. This reminds me of the time my family and I went camping out in the woods by the farm one summer!" Applejack said as Rarity sat down next to her on a wood chair. "We roasted apples with cinnamon and sugar and ate 'em off of big sticks. It was like a big ol' lollipop made out of apple!"

"That sounds lovely, dear." Rarity said as she held her girlfriend's hand, kissing her ear gently. "Do you think tonight, we might make more memories for you to cherish?"

Applejack blushed as Pinkie Pie burst out in giggles, rolling over on her back laughing.

"I'm sorry, I mistook you for my girlfriend." Applejack said with a smirk as she adjusted her hat, the one item of clothing she wore. "She's usually kinda a prude when it comes to sex, and doesn't usually come on t' me in public?"

"Well dear, spending two days naked with you will definitely lower a girls inhibitions." Rarity said as she kissed Applejack's nose, giggling as she was pressed onto the table by Applejack's strong, callused hands.

"Knock it off, you two." Rainbow said with a smirk. "That table won't hold your weight."

"And how do you know that, sugarcube?" Applejack asked with a knowing grin.

Rainbow turned dark red as Pinkie Pie emitted a shrill giggle and rolled over on her back laughing.

"Just…never mind, okay?" she said as she turned back to her marshmallows.

All six of her friends laughed as Pinkie Pie pounced on her, holding her tight and shoveling marshmallows into her mouth again. As the night wore on, the feeling of warmth went from the fire to the girls' hearts, a more primal side of their minds taking over. The side that felt comfortable nude, the one that knew humans were created without clothing and were free to go naked if they chose. The side that made their hearts relax and thrill as their partners held them close, with Fluttershy sitting alone and slowly eating. Sunset slowly placed a warmed marshmallow into Twilight's mouth and instructed her to chew, a look of bliss coming over her girlfriend's face.

"I'd like to say something." Sci-Twi said as she rubbed her glasses with a towel, standing in front of the fire as her nude body became illuminated by the flames.

Her six friends gathered around, eagerly waiting with wide eyes.

"Before I met all of you, I was antisocial. I was shy, and I was so preoccupied with researching **how** the world worked that I never thought about **why** it did in the first place."

Twilight walked over to Sunset, blushing as her girlfriend smiled at her.

"But when I met you girls, I felt something I had never felt before. The need for companionship that all humans, and all warm-blooded species in general, have."

She reached down and held Sunset's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"The need for friends, and…more." Twilight said as she held both Sunset's hands, their bare bodies illuminated like works of art. "And on both topics of animals and friends…Sunset, are you aware penguins stay with their mates for life?"

Sunset blushed and nodded, blinking back tears that threatened to form.

"Sunset…will you be my penguin?" Sci-Twi asked, her large eyes smiling behind her glasses.

Sunset sobbed and smiled, hugging Twilight tightly as her friends all cheered and applauded.

"Of course I will." She said, kissing Sci-Twi as her friends cheered.

"D'aaaw, you guys just officially became girlfriends!" she yelled, pouncing on both of them in a comical glomp that put both of them on the ground. "LET'S CELEBRATE!"

A handful of confetti was thrown into the air and flew all over, including, much to everyone's shock, the fire pit.

"AAUGH!" everyone screamed, running like crazy as the fire pit exploded.

Rarity created a diamond force field around herself and Applejack as Fluttershy screamed and ducked behind the chairs. Rainbow Dash grabbed Pinkie and sped away as Sunset rolled behind one of the big wooden chairs, her arms and legs wrapped around her girlfriend as the fire exploded past their heads, dying down as quickly as it exploded.

"PINKIE PIE!" everyone yelled before breaking into laughter at the dangerous experience.

"Oops! Sorry girls, I forgot I could do that!" Pinkie said as she snuggled into Rainbow Dash's body, cuddling her girlfriend close as the moon shone down upon the seven friends. "Wow, that could have killed us! Good thing it didn't, huh?"

Pinkie giggled as her friends all climbed back to their places, Sunset and Sci-Twi holding each other closer as the party went on, with laughter and jokes and silly stories to be told. Eventually, the 7 girls started looking tired, and yawns became contagious among them as they doused the fire with sand.

"Goodnight, girls!" Sunset called out as the naked young women surrounding the fire paired off into couples, with Rarity being carried bridal-style by Applejack and Pinkie Pie bouncing after Rainbow Dash. "Come here Twily, my penguin."

Twilight giggled and blushed as her nude purple body shone in the dimming firelight. She dumped a bucketful of sand onto the fire with her magic and doused the flames, walking after Sunset as she entered the house, only one thing on their minds. This was going to be memorable indeed.

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8: a night to remember

**An au natural weekend: chapter 8: a night to remembe** **r**

 **M rating kicks in here again, graphic love scene between Sunset and Sci-Twi with toys included. Adults only!**

Later…

"If this is to be the last night of this sleepover, let's make it count." Sunset said as she dried off her girlfriend with a thick towel. "I don't know when we'll have another chance to be this intimate with each other."

The two of them stood together in the bathroom, both of them warm, naked and feeling absolutely blissful as they stood on a shower rug so thick their toes were lost in a forest of fluff. Sci-Twi kissed her gently and blushed as their now-dry bodies intertwined. They had shared a shower together, during which the two of them could hardly keep their hands off each other, and they had cleaned each other extremely thoroughly.

"Yes…lets." Twilight said as she kissed Sunset, picking up her now-foggy glasses and following her girlfriend out of the bathroom.

The two of them had brushed their teeth before their shower, in anticipation of the night's activities, and eagerly skipped out the door as Rarity and Applejack walked into a bedroom holding a riding crop, handcuffs, a spreader bar, a dildo with a horse tail attached to it and a spiked muzzle.

"You know, it makes me laugh to think of some people in this realm acting out being a horse in a kinky way like that." Sunset said as Applejack locked the door. "Especially considering how insanely kinky some Equestrians I've known can get in bed. In a realm where females outnumber the males on a ratio of roughly 10 to 1, you tend to get a little more…creative with your intimacy."

Twilight blushed and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her with a look of comical shyness.

"Speaking of which…" she said as she opened the bag she had brought with her. "…considering this is the second time we're going to spend the night together, I thought we might…spice it up just a bit. If it's okay with you, that is."

Sunset licked her lips, narrowing her eyes at her girlfriend.

"How so?" she said, curious at Sci-Twi's slightly vixen-like behavior. "What have you brought in your sexy little bag of tricks, my love?"

Sci-Twi reached into the bag and withdrew a panty-shaped harness with leg hoops and a ring on the front, turning on the lights in the bedroom. Sunset gasped when she saw it. The harness was a strap-on dildo, much like the one Pinkie Pie used, but this one had a much larger dildo attached, it's ribbed, hard silicone surface molded with false veins and covered in slight ridges. The head was bulbous and resembled an unsheathed phallus, but that wasn't why Sunset was so surprised.

What really surprised her was the fact that the strap-on dildo was made to the exact specifications of a horse's penis, right down to the massive size of both the 13-inch-long-by-2 and a half-inch-thick shaft and the rubbery fake testicles the size of small apples hanging from its base.

"Rarity and Applejack bought this for us earlier, as a kind of cute half-joke…they gave it to me during the party when I left for third helpings of the food." Sci-Twi said, pausing as she strapped the harness around her crotch. "I'm sorry if this is culturally offensive or something, but…I thought maybe, just maybe, we could experiment a little. See if we enjoy this."

She sat on the bed next to Sunset, placing a hand on her thigh.

"And if you don't like it, we don't have to use this tonight. Just say the word and I'll make love to you the…more conventional way."

Sunset turned to face her girlfriend, closing her eyes slightly.

"Go right ahead, love." She said as she knelt down before her. "But first, let me…lube it up just a bit."

Sunset opened wide and took the long dildo into her warm mouth, suckling it gently as Sci-Twi giggled.

"I'm sorry, but…this is so weird!" Sci-Twi said with a laugh as Sunset smiled around the long shaft, tilting her head back and taking the long shaft down her throat. "I've never actually used one of these before, it feels so…silly!"

Sunset giggled, choking slightly on the dildo in her throat as she withdrew her head. She stood up and kissed Twilight full on the lips, tasting her girlfriend's chap stick.

"No more words, my love." She said, holding herself closer as Sci-Twi placed her hands on her hips. "Just do what comes naturally."

Sunset got down on her hands and knees, teasingly wiggling her bottom as Sci-Twi came closer, armed with the strap-on.

"Are you sure you want to do it this way?" Sci-Twi asked, concern evident in her voice. "Anal intercourse can be very painful."

"Relax, I'm not exactly new at this." Sunset said as she knelt further downwards, raising her buttocks. "Remember, horses actually make love to their mates from behind anyway."

Sci-Twi blushed at the implications of this, holding her hands over her mouth as she snorted and tried hard not to giggle.

"You mean…you've done this before…in Equestria?" she said, obviously trying not to laugh out loud.

Now it was Sunset's turn to blush.

"Well…I was always a bit of a minx back home." She said, smiling as Twilight pulled a bottle of lubricant out of her bag and slathering it all over the gigantic dildo. "I wasn't exactly a virgin when I dated Brad, anyway."

Sci-Twi came closer as Sunset stood on all fours, feeling so natural like this. To be naked, on all fours, comfortable, she felt just like a pony again. She gently placed her hands on Sunset's back, stroking her shoulder blades and kissing her bare flesh.

"I owe you an hour of vigorous vaginal intercourse after this, love." She whispered, gently positioning herself behind her girlfriend as she stroked her firm breasts and nibbled her neck gently. "Remind me later, okay?"

Sunset nodded, spreading her legs gently as Sci-Twi gripped her thighs, plunging into her rear entrance with a mighty thrust. She gasped as the enormous shaft entered her anal sphincter, the pain of initial entry rippling up her spine. She cried out in pleasure as Twilight kissed her spine and cupped her breasts, gently stroking them with her fingertips. The pain dissolved, replaced by a wondrous sensation of pleasure as her anal muscles squeezed the false horse cock tightly.

"Dear Celestia…!" Sunset cried as she felt Twilight thrusting inside of her, her hands moving down to her vulva.

Suddenly, Sci-Twi's purple fingers plunged deep into her womanhood, making her jump slightly and gasp. The thrusting continued as Twilight fingered her with one hand, her other hand pulling her head back to expose her neck as she peppered the skin of her neck with kisses.

"Do you like this?" Twilight whispered into her ear as she thrust deeper, holding herself steady by anchoring on to Sunset's shoulders. "Do you like the familiarity of the kind of sex from back home?"

Sunset nodded, unable to speak from her arousal. She shivered and gasped as she felt Twilight's pliable fingers curling and plunging inside of her vaginal cavity, making her feel incredibly horny four an hour as the dildo plunged in and out of her anus. Sci-Twi bit down on her ear, nibbling gently and pulling back her girlfriend's bacon hair to expose the flesh of her neck.

"Relax, my ray of Sunset." Sci-Twi whispered as she plunged deeper, making Sunset Shimmer tremble with arousal. "I can tell you're close now, so incredibly close…"

Sunset trembled harder as her knees clenched together, the vibrations between her legs building up to their zenith. She threw her head back as Twilight thrust in and out rhythmically and as soon as the purple-skinned girl thrust again, she cried out loud.

"Dear Celestia…!" Sunset moaned as her orgasm came with a gasp of pleasure, her arousal exploding out of her in a flood of juices.

Twilight pulled out and cuddled her close, kissing her cheeks and eyelids gently before cleaning off the dildo with a chemically-treated towel. Sunset rolled onto her back, her anal muscles still clenching from the entry of the massive silicon cock.

"It intrigues me to know that you swear to Celestia like that." Sci-Twi said as she wiped the strap-on clean and kissed her girlfriend again as she lay beneath her. "It makes me wonder, you've told me all about how Celestia and Luna came to be rulers of Equestria after defeating Discord, but how did they come to be known as gods?"

Sunset pulled her close and gasped as Sci-Twi plunged into her vagina, the horse-sized penis plunging deeper and deeper.

"It was…over a millennium ago…in Equestria…" she said as she twisted her legs around Twilight's back, pulling her closer and deeper. "…before Celestia and Luna…ever fought Discord…they would occaiosnally travel…down to Equestria, kind of-ooh! Kind of like Odin from…the Old Norse tales…only not…in disguise…"

Sunset clenched her thighs, reveling in the sensations of sex with a very familiar organ. She rapidly kissed Sci-Twi's adorable face and nibbled her ears, making her blush dark red.

"Back then…nopony believed-ohh! Believed in the two sisters, they all considered-oh Celestia!-it to be just…an old…foal's tale."

She felt the shaft of the dildo plunging deeper until its bulbous head touched the interior walls of her womb and the rubber testicles pressed against the lips of her vulva, making her shiver as she clenched the sheets in her hands and wrapped them around herself and her beautiful girlfriend.

"However, after…oh, dear Celestia…the two sisters defeated…Discord…everypony realized there was truth behind the legends. After that…they reunited…the lands into…one large…empire, with Celestia and Luna…watching over it, not just as…ohh…rulers, but goddesses and guardians of all." Sunset said as she shook and shivered in arousal, kissing Twilight all over.

"So turned on you can barely breathe, and you can still recite from memory." Sci-Twi said as she gently thrust back and forth inside Sunset, changing her angle of penetration as she held Sunset's hair away from her beautiful face. "God, I love you, Sunny."

She kissed Sunset, a deep passionate kiss that made her lovely girlfriend lose herself in her own pleasure as she continued making love to her with the titanic dildo. Sunset moaned as the interior muscles of her vagina involuntarily squeezed the false horse cock inside of her tightly to induce orgasm, her body unaware that the shaft inside of her would never erupt and spill hot seed inside of her womb.

"I want your sleep to be nothing but good dreams, the dreams you brought me last night when you woke me from that awful nightmare." Twilight whispered as she gently ground against her girlfriend, changing the angle of penetration as she thrust deeper. "Lift your legs, please. Would you like to try the 'deckchair' position?"

Sunset licked her lips in arousal. She had studied sex of all kinds when she first came to the human realm, and had experimented with many different kinds herself, with several males and a couple females, too. She remembered hearing that this particular position could bring the deepest possible vaginal penetration, and she was curious about it. Equestrians could never achieve a position like this, being quadrupeds by nature. She lifted both her legs until her knees touched her breasts, allowing Twilight to aim the dildo directly at her womanhood.

"Relax, my little ray of sunshine." Sci-Twi said, thrusting forwards as Sunset braced herself. "This is going to be wild."

Sunset cried out in pleasure, crossing her eyes and biting down on the sheets to stifle her scream. She felt the incredibly long phallus sliding deeper and deeper into her vaginal cavity, smoothly gliding until the large silicon testicles bumped against her vaginal lips, making her giggle. Twilight continued thrusting into her girlfriend as Sunset peppered her face and neck with kisses, plunging in and out with a gentle rhythm.

"Dear Celestia…!" Sunset cried as she felt her vagina tightening, her ovaries pumping estrogen through her system and her uterus quivering in arousal.

Had she been a virgin, this would have been incredibly painful. As such, it made her moan louder than ever before as the shaft fit for a horse dug deeper and deeper into her body. Sunset continued kissing Sci-Twi as she felt the false organ stimulating the interior walls of her vaginal cavity, making sensations of lust and pleasure build up inside of her as she felt the soft touch of Twilight's lips on her flesh…

"Oh dear Celestia in heaven…!" Sunset cried as her control was slipping.

She felt her body trembling as Twilight squeezed her hips, her anus quivering from the arousal of the massive dildo inside of her vulva combined with the movement of Twilight's pliable fingers touching her ribs and spine.

"Dear, sweet Celestia, Twilight…I'm going to-!"

Sunset screamed into Sci-Twi's mouth as she kissed her, thrusting one last time before her interior plumbing was flooded in the eruption that was orgasm. As she lay down, two more explosive orgasms came with a gasp and then a scream, making her entire body go numb with arousal before Twilight withdrew the horse dildo, now slimy and coated in her girlfriend's juices. Sunset curled into a tight little ball and shivered, shocked at the amazing sensations she had felt.

"Hey, hey…it's all right." Twilight said as she kissed Sunset's ears, moving to her lips as she held her head gently. "Did I hurt you? Are you okay?"

Sunset mumbled something so incoherent Twilight wasn't certain it was real words, gasping for breath as she cuddled her close.

"What?" Sci-Twi asked, listening again. "What did you say?"

"I said, I don't think I can speak anymore…" Sunset moaned as she drew a long, choppy breath into her lungs. "…because you quite literally fucked my brains out…!"

Sci-Twi giggled as she kissed her girlfriend full on the lips, reaching down to undo her strap-on.

"Physically impossible, but I can see what you mean." She said as she dropped the dildo fit for a horse onto the ground beside the bed, the sticky, cum-coated shaft landing in her dirty clothing from the first day of the sleepover. "I love you, Sunset."

She kissed Sunset as her girlfriend pulled her closer, trapping her with her gentle hands.

"I love you too, Twilight." Sunset whispered in her ear as she wrapped her limbs around Twilight, resting on her naked body like she was a wonderful mattress of flesh.

The two girls drifted off to sleep, accepting each other as their lover and best friend, knowing they would always be comfortable with one another. The two of them knew that, although the sleepover would end tomorrow, that they would have to go home and wear clothing on a regular basis again, that their life would take a wonderful turn.

Sunset knew that Sci-Twi would love her with her entire heart, and she would love her. She promised herself to marry her as soon as she could, hopefully after graduation when they were in college. Luckily, Canterlot High was in a city that was very accepting of gay and lesbian marriages. Scootaloo, who also visited the school, even lived with her two lesbian aunts, so Sunset wasn't worried about loving Twilight.

" _ **Goodnight, my lovely girl."**_ Sunset thought as she kissed Sci-Twi, allowing the lavender girl to rest her head on her firm orange breasts. _ **"I wish nothing but sweet, sexy dreams upon you tonight."**_

The two lovers drifted off to sleep, knowing they were safe, warm and loved. Their embrace was tight and warm, and they loved every moment of it as they lost consciousness, their dreams as steamy and relaxing as their time together. The next morning, when their sleepover ended and they had to wear clothes again, they would relish this time together.

They would always love each other, they would be comfortable in each other's arms in public and not care what anyone thought. They would always be proud of themselves and strong in their hearts.

Sunset couldn't wait for that day to happen.

 **Next chapter is the girls packing up to leave for home! So sorry, I love the time we spend with these lovely ladies, but it's meant to be what it is, an au natural weekend.**


	9. Chapter 9: many goodbyes

**An au natural weekend chapter 9: many goodbyes**

 **The girls pack up and leave, so sorry to end it, but all things must end.**

Sunset Shimmer yawned and stretched, her naked form shivering from the movement after such a long night of cuddling and laying in one place. She looked over at her naked bedmate as she remembered the lovely night they had shared, and the pleasure Sci-Twi had given her. The clock blinked 10:45, and Sunset felt extremely rested, her body relieved of all tension from last night's activities.

"Dear Celestia, what a night…" she sighed to herself as she stood up from the bed, kissing her lavender girlfriend to wake her. "…are you awake, Twily?"

Twilight slowly sat up and smiled, looking a little tired.

"I haven't been able to sleep since last night." She said, wrapping her arms around Sunset and kissing her again. "Thank you so much…for not only accepting me, but becoming my girlfriend."

Sunset stood up and stretched again, noticing Sci-Twi was stiff as she sat up straight.

"Here, let me help you with that." She said as she gently pressed her girlfriend into the mattress. "After what you did for me last night, you more than deserve it."

Sunset gently kneaded and rubbed Twilight's back with her palms and knuckles, massaging her naked girlfriend's spine and shoulder blades.

"How's that?" she asked, kissing Twilight's neck as she felt her lavender bedmate stretch into the touch.

"It's great." Sci-Twi said as she stretched out and picked up her glasses, kissing Sunset full on the lips before climbing out of bed. "Let's get showered and meet the other girls."

She held Sunset's hand and led her into the bathroom, not letting go for a moment as the water was turned on. The steaming hot water beat down on their bodies, each sensitive from last night's activities, and made goosebumps form all over their flesh.

"I'll wash your hair, and you wash mine. Okay?" Sunset asked as she held up a bottle of shampoo.

Sci-Twi nodded and held out her hands as Sunset squirted a dollop of shampoo into them, accidentally squirting it over her bare breasts as well. Sci-Twi giggled and rubbed her hands together, touching Sunset's bacon-colored hair as Sunset did the same to her. This felt amazing, gently touching her girlfriend's red/yellow hair as all the impurities it was filled with were rinsed down the drain. They picked up a pair of sponges, rubbed them with soap and gently scrubbed each other's bodies with them, scrubbing until their skin sparkled. The two lovers then each held a razor in their hands and gently shaved each other's body, leaving them hairless but for a thin strip above their vulvas. They then scrubbed each other down with aftershave gel, with Sunset giggling as Twilight rubbed over a sensitive region. Soon, they were practically glowing from cleanliness and the shower head was shut off, the happy couple helping each other out of the shower and drying her partner off with a thick towel.

"Come on love, let's get something to eat." Sunset said as she clasped Sci-Twi's hand in her own, leading her down to the kitchen. "I smell cooking down in the kitchen, so Pinkie's likely making something nice!"

Sci-Twi snuggled into her girlfriend's arm, hugging her close like a married couple. The two lovers walked down the hall and found their friends standing around the table in their natural states, forming a rainbow of flesh around the island as fried eggs, bacon and potatoes were being served by Pinkie Pie, who wore nothing but an apron to protect her skin from the oil and grease.

"Aww, there you two are!" Pinkie said as she bounced forward towards Sunset and Sci-Twi. "Best friends-turned-lovers hug time!"

Sunset and Sci-Twi shrieked as Pinkie Pie bounced forward and grabbed them in a tight hug, glomping them both with a loud THUD.

"Did you girls have a nice night? Did you? Did you?" Pinkie asked as Sunset and Twilight lay on the ground, their eyes spiraling from being bowled over. "You girls were super adorable the other day! Ooh! This could also be a my-best friends-became-lovers party! We could get out some games and fun and-"

"Pinkie Pie!" Sunset said with a giggle as she lay down, her face mashed between Pinkie's large, squishy breasts. "You're going to smother us!"

"Oh dear!" Fluttershy yelped as she pulled Pinkie off of Sunset and Sci-Twi, holding the voluptuous baker as she wriggled and squirmed. "Are you two okay? Do you need help?"

Sunset stood up and helped Twilight to her feet, smiling and raising and eyebrow at Pinkie.

"Yes, we had a nice night." She said as she kissed Twilight's cheek, making her girlfriend blush. "Thanks for suggesting this party, Pinkie. I think we all needed it."

"Indeed, my dears." Rarity said as she hugged Applejack close, her girlfriend's hat resting on top of her own head. "I think every lady should be unashamed of her body. This weekend was just was we needed."

She kissed Applejack full on the lips, making the naked cowgirl's green eyes widen in surprise for a moment before closing and joining in the kiss.

"Well shoot, Rarity. You're turned into quite the minx." Applejack said as she tilted Rarity back over her arm, kissing her again and holding her head in her calloused hands.

"Maybe we should do this again sometime." Rainbow Dash said as she ate a few strips of bacon, the rubbery meat stretching as she chewed. "And Pinkie? You were amazing last night, girl!"

Pinkie giggled and leaped across the table, making Rainbow panic for a moment as she was tackled in a tight glomp and knocked to the floor with a loud crash.

"Aww, thanks, Dashie!" she said as she squeezed Rainbow Dash so hard her eyes bugged out, making Dash struggle for air.

Pinkie let go as her girlfriend gulped in deep breaths, the color returning to her face.

"Although, you left a bit of a mess in the hallway." She said, putting her hands on her hips in mock disappointment. "Especially this! I almost slipped on it!"

Pinkie reached into her huge, fluffy hair, pulling out a phallic vibrator coated in rounded spikes and other surfaces for pleasure and handing it to Rainbow Dash, who looked at it quizzically.

"Um, Pinkie…?" she said, raising an eyebrow.

"Now Dashie, there's nothing wrong with owning one of these. We girls get those urges, you know?" Pinkie said as she stood before her girlfriend like a parent lecturing her daughter. "But to leave it around could be dangerous. And if it's used, it should be cleaned off thoroughly."

"Pinkie, this isn't mine." Dash said as she looked at the device all funny-like.

"Then whose is it?" Pinkie asked with a confused look on her face.

Four heads shook, leaving her looking all confused as Dash gingerly placed the device on a towel as if it were a bomb.

"Um…its mine." Fluttershy's timid voice said from the corner of the room. "Sorry about that, Pinkie. I must have forgotten to pack it up."

All six girls turned to look at the naked, yellow and pink girl as she picked up the device and shyly slid it into her backpack, blushing as she did so.

"Wow, I…um…I never would have figured." Sunset said as Fluttershy blushed even redder. "Don't be ashamed, Fluttershy. If anything, I kind of expected this from you."

"Um…thanks?" Fluttershy said as she sat back down, eating her eggs behind a curtain of pink hair.

The girls all sat down and hugged the pink-haired young woman, making her blush slightly lessen as they all snuggled into her.

"Okay that's enough, girls." Said Fluttershy, who by now was feeling a little crowded.

Her friends all withdrew as she heaved a sigh of relief, her body going a little limp as she did so. The meal continued on, with Sunset holding Sci-Twi's hand as they ate. Once her plate was cleared, she stood up and stretched, heading into the kitchen to put her plates away.

"You girls need anything while I'm in here?" she asked as her long red/yellow hair flowed behind her, hiding her bare back from view. "Because I think I could go for-"

Suddenly, she jumped as a grey-skinned girl in a dark blue dress came into view, her half-lidded eyes staring into hers.

"AUGH!" Sunset yelled, jumping back as the rest of the Mane 7 all ran into the room, with Rarity creating a force field of diamond around them.

The intruder turned out to be Maud Pie, who stood with her usual stoic expression as she stared calmly at the seven naked young women in front of her, an awkward pause filling the room.

"Oh good, it's Maud. HI MAUD!" Pinkie yelled, her voice muffled through the force field.

"Hello." Maud said as she turned and opened the fridge, not acknowledging the nudity of her sister and her six friends. "I take it you all enjoyed your sleepover?"

The Mane 7 all looked at each other funny, realizing that Maud wasn't even slightly fazed.

"Um…yes?" Rarity said as she lowered the force field, blushing as Applejack hugged her.

"Good." Maud said as she turned around and walked to the kitchen table, a banana and a bowl of cold oatmeal in her hands. "I'm glad you girls had fun."

She placed the oatmeal in the microwave and heated it up, pulling it out and sitting down at the table as the seven nude girls in front of her looked at her, with six of them looking confused.

"You're…not mad?" Sunset asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Maud said as she ate a spoonful of oatmeal. "Pinkie told me she was having some friends over anyway. I just arrived home a little earlier than Mom, Dad, Limestone and Marble because I needed a snack and my notes on the Mohs scale."

"You're not offended that we're…naked?" Applejack asked.

Maud shook her head.

"I'm used to it. Pinkie Pie does things like this every summer."

She continued eating as the Mane 7 heaved a sigh of relief, with Rarity half-swooning into Applejack's arms.

"Thank goodness darling." She said as Applejack held her up. "If this had been anyone else, this could have been THE! WORST! POSSIBLE! THING!"

Applejack rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's comical over-exaggeration, pulling her up to her feet as she suddenly fainted from shock.

"Although, I'd say you have about 10 minutes at most before they get home." Maud said, making all seven girls jump as their eyes bugged out. "I don't know how Mom and Dad would feel about this, and if poor Marble saw you girls like this, she would faint and drop like a piece of basalt in any body of water more than two inches deep."

"Thanks for the tip, Maud!" Pinkie said, hugging her sister and kissing her cheeks before bouncing away. "You really are the best sister ever!"

"And Applejack?" Maud said, turning to Applejack, who had just revived Rarity. "In the future, I would avoid making love to Rarity outdoors unless you do it on the dirt."

"Um…how did you know?" Applejack asked as Rarity's eyes bugged out.

"Yes, how?!" Rarity said as she blushed furiously.

"You've both got scuffmarks on your backs and bits of extruded limestone and shale stuck to your skin." Maud said, prompting both girls to rub their backs. "It's the types of rock usually used in sidewalks and patio brick."

Sure enough, tiny flakes of rock fell off and hit the ground.

"The dirt is definitely softer." Maud said as she walked out of the kitchen, making both Rarity and Applejack blush.

"Well, I never!" Rarity said as she leaned back and folded her arms over her breasts. "Has she no tact?"

"Aw, c'mon, Rare." Applejack said as she hugged her. "She's nice enough. Besides, I told you we should've done it in the garden."

"And I told you, my hair would get dirty!" Rarity protested, her cheeks flushing as Applejack hugged her tighter. "But yes, you were right."

"Never mind that, we've got to split fast!" Rainbow Dash said as she sped down the hallway and came back holding the bags containing her friends' clothing. "We've only got a few minutes before-"

The door clicked open, with all seven girls staring with wide eyes as four familiar silhouettes were seen in the frosted-glass window.

"Um…we should probably go." Pinkie Pie said as she turned around. "It was great having you girls over, but we've got to go, now!"

There was a huge cloud of dust as she grabbed her friends in a human chain, grabbing their overnight bags and other things as she dressed all six of them in the fresh clothing they had all packed. In no time at all, they were all dressed and out the back door, with Pinkie Pie hugging all of them at once.

"Sorry for the rush, but my parents would go berserk if they found out!" Pinkie said as her friends all stood there in disheveled clothing, some of them pulling at the straps and looking uncomfortable. "I hope you girls all had fun?"

"The most fun in years, Pinkie." Rainbow Dash said as she kissed her girlfriend.

"Indeed." Sci-Twi said as she scratched at her back. "I look forward to seeing all of you girls sometime over the summer."

She hugged Sunset as Rarity shifted her hips, a look of discomfort on her face.

"Oh good!" Pinkie said with a squeal. "Maybe some time later in summer, we can have another nude party! Ooh! Or a sexy costume party for Halloween! Or maybe-"

"Pinkamena?" a voice called out from the kitchen, making Pinkie Pie jump.

"Sorry girls, I gotta go! It was great having you all here!"

She rapidly kissed all six of them, making them all blush as she dashed back into the kitchen, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

"Well, that sure got my blood pumping!" Sunset said as she laughed, adjusting her leather jacket and feeling her chest.

"Yeah…" Applejack said as she shifted her hips around. "…um, this might not be the best time, but I think I got someone else's underwear. I sure as sugar don't wear thongs!"

"And…um…I think I got the wrong bra." Fluttershy said as she nervously looked down at her large breasts. "My back is…um…starting to hurt."

"And why am I wearing tights?!" Sunset asked with a confused look on her face as she looked down at the black pair of tights reaching down to her knees.

"Hey, those are mine!" Rainbow Dash said as Sunset raised an eyebrow.

All six girls looked each other over, realizing that, in Pinkie's haste, she had definitely distributed the wrong clothing to the wrong girls, and the consequences were clear to see. Especially since Rarity seemed a little more voluptuous than normal due to an increased pressure on her bosom thanks to the wonder bra that was a size or two too large for her.

"Well, this is just awkward." Twilight said as she rubbed her glasses, which had fogged up due to the heat in the kitchen and the rush to escape the house. "And on the subject, where are my panties?"

There was a moment of silence as all six girls stifled chuckles before breaking out in laughter. The couples held each other and laughed into their partners' chests to stifle the giggles, relieving the embarrassment they had all felt.

"Oh well, it's all out of our hands now." Sunset said as she took Sci-Twi's hand in her own. "Let's head to Bulk Biceps's gym down the road. I worked there a few summers ago, we can all change there."

"I don't know, Sunset…Bulk's gym?" Rarity asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Relax, Bulk's a pretty nice guy. We'll have all the privacy we need there." Sunset said as she took Sci-Twi's hand and led her down the road. "He manages the gym part-time and he might actually be gay, anyway."

Twilight giggled a little as Sunset kissed her and led her down the road.

"Come on girls, let's go before this bra strangles me." Sunset said.

"Funny, I'm practically swimming in mine!" Applejack said as she followed her friends down the road and turned down the road towards the direction of the gym. "Whoo-ee! This is gonna be awkward…"

"Not as awkward as me missing my underwear." Sci-Twi said as she turned around. "Now where did they-?"

Suddenly, her face turned dark red as she remembered exactly where they were, squeezing Sunset's hand as her purple pupils shrank to the size of pinpricks.

"Oh my god, no…"

Suddenly, she burst out in laughter, joined by her friends as they all hugged each other, feeling all the more intimate now that they had shared such a weekend together. They all felt more comfortable than ever, their experience allowing them to bond closer than before. The weekend had passed with their goal accomplished, and the six friends were all the better for it.

 **EPILOGUE**

"Forsooth, Pinkamena Diane Pie, for our humble homestead be as clean as we left it." Said Granite Pie, hanging his hat on a big hook by the door. "Did thou have fun whilst we were departed?"

"Yup! You know I always do!" Pinkie said, nervously looking over at Maud.

"Good tidings, now we must unpack and unload our baggage into the homestead of yon farm." Cloudy Quartz said as she walked back out the door.

"Yeah, the wagon's packed!" Limestone Pie said as she placed a large duffel bag on the ground. "You guys gonna help?"

"In a minute!" Pinkie said as she hugged Maud. "Just catching up with my big sis!"

"Ugh, well hurry it up!" Limestone growled as she left the entry room. "We've got a lot to unpack here!"

She kicked the door closed again as Marble Pie carefully hugged Pinkie Pie.

"You're not going to tell them?" Pinkie asked as she raised an eyebrow at Maud.

"Pinkie Pie, if I told our parents you invited your teenage friends over for a nude sleepover doubtlessly involving various sexual acts between underage girls, what do you think would happen?" Maud asked as she stood, staring with her usual deadpan expression. "Consider it a thanks for all the times you looked after the rock farm while we're gone, especially today."

"Aww, thanks Maud!" Pinkie squealed as she hugged her and Marble Pie tightly, with Marble gasping for air and blushing as she hid behind Maud. "And Marble, you won't tell them, right? You'll keep it a secret?"

"Mm-hm." Marble Pie said as she nodded.

"D'aaaw, come here!" Pinkie said as she hugged Marble Pie again, making her blush.

Suddenly, the two of them slipped as Pinkie Pie stepped on something soft under her feet, sliding and landing on her bottom on the wooden floor.

"Huh?" Pinkie asked as she helped Marble Pie up to her feet. "What the heck?"

She reached down and picked up a large pair of purple panties she had mistaken for a napkin, looking at them all funny as her mind slowly worked through where they had come from. They were too big for her and neither of her sisters owned panties of that color. All the other girls had their underwear packed up, so they would be…

"Ohh…" Pinkie Pie said as she realized something. "…well, that's just silly!"

She opened the window and jumped onto the windowsill, turning to Maud and Marble.

"Um…could you girls excuse me?"

"Sure thing." Maud said.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said as she blushed.

Pinkie Pie jumped out the window and raced down the street, speeding down the sidewalk and leaving a trail of fire behind her. About 15 minutes passed before speeding back and hopping in the window.

"Whew, that was a close one!" she said as she leaned against the wall. "Although I wouldn't recommend calling out to your friends about one of them missing their underwear in the middle of a gym locker room filled with other girls you don't know!"

Marble Pie blushed as Pinkie sat down at the kitchen table, wheezing out loud.

"Man, could you believe I'd wear myself out like that?" pinkie asked Marble as her twin sister hugged her.

"Mm-hmm." Marble said, smiling a little and blushing as she returned to help unpack.

Pinkie flopped down on the ground, feeling all relieved. She had done some good work for her friends, and even brought some of them closer together. Now all that remained was for Fluttershy to find herself a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Well, to the charts!" she said to herself as she hiked up her legs, propelling herself forwards to her bedroom as she 'swam' across the floor.

Maybe Fluttershy would get along with Green Cycle, the dreadlocked hippie guy…

 **The end.**

 **Oh, Pinkie Pie, you just can't keep yourself unoccupied! 3 (:**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this story. As someone who loves getting naked whenever she can, it was fun writing this. Thanks to all who read and reviewed!**


End file.
